Coexistance
by Pterakyn
Summary: Is this now home? Mesogog has settled into a new life, working under his former foe, Kira Ford, as a body guard. The world outside of his jail cell is far more complex and threatening than he thought. As his world grows bigger, he must face his own repressed emotions...as well as tackle those of his new ally, to ensure they both can thrive. Hybrid Theory pt. 2, sequel to Synthesis
1. Week Zero

In the years to come, he would not forget his first night in Kira's house. The relative silence of it all was stunning to him. The sounds he did hear were only those of the animals outside and the creaking of the wood as it settled. He buried his snout into the pillows and pulled the blankets over himself. It wasn't the luxury he remembered in the past of Anton's home, everything felt so new in that man's life, nothing had a past. But there was a past here though, these were all things his new host already had. If anything, that made him feel welcome.

His first week passed in relative peace and comfort. Mesogog was unused to such…well, quiet. He had tried to force himself on some form of schedule but when Kira noticed this she only told him to not and enjoy himself. He did not want to agree, but she was right. For the first week he was waking up in middle of the day and somewhat confining himself to his room, unused to the freedom. By the middle of the second week, he was rising earlier and earlier searching and hunting for something to do. He felt ready enough. Kira had left him well enough alone which he appreciated, and what she had him hired on for did not require him to be around every day.

The silence was good and warm. He listened to the house creak. He had learned nothing about his host the more he thought about it. He knew her father was a scientist and she was a ranger but it unsettled him that he still did not know precisely who he was dealing with. His brain worked much like it had in his days past. She was no longer a threat but he needed an understanding. How much had she heard from Doctor Kirby? What did she know about his problems? Psychologically, it seemed she knew much more than he. Mesogog was uncertain however, leaving the room behind to do simple tasks. He was looking around for the guards and cameras. He felt out of place in the world. It did not matter that there were aliens of all types living in the area now. He was never intended to exist. He was the thing that should not be.

Kira listened about her house. Her new guest was silent. She even forgot he was there more often than not. One morning, as she sat in her office she heard the gentle tread of the monster's feet, moving towards the kitchen. He paused briefly by her office door before continuing. She put her guitar down and crept to the door and peered out. The monster seemed to be intently contemplating a mug in his claws. She was fairly certain he had just woken up as he made no move to acknowledge her. The office door creaked a bit and his head snapped up to attention.

Kira jumped somewhat as he did as well, keeping his death grip on the mug.

"Good morning," she said not quite leaving the doorway. Mesogog nodded dumbly. He turned back to the cabinet looking for something.

"Safe assumption you were the one who put that tea…" Kira began. Again he nodded, grabbing a tea bag.

"Are you still…a little out of it?"

Again more nodding. She smirked and covered it with her hand and went back into her office. The sheer ludicrousness of the situation making her hold back a laugh.

Mesogog on the other hand, was particularly mortified. He did not know how to function. And his first week had made this very clear to him. If anything it drove the point home harder that he should not be here. He knew Kira was hiding a laugh, the woman was not very subtle. He sat on a chair at the small island in the middle of the kitchen, claws clicking on the porcelain mug, warm in his claws. He breathed deeply, waking himself up slowly.

Figuring out a kitchen, he thought, was a decent first step. He placed the emptied mug in the sink some time later. Mesogog sighed as he looked out the window into the yard beyond. He turned around and Kira was in the doorway. He gave a hiss of surprise. His sense of smell was no use here, this was her home, it smelled just like her always.

"I am…really sorry big guy!" Kira said, hands up a bit defensively, "You don't seem much of a morning person and I didn't wanna step on any toes earlier. You did look a little funny confused is all…anyways um…how are you feeling?" Kira was not entirely sure this would work. The monster shared some feelings or at least a vague, I am doing alright.

Mesogog was frozen across from her. Kira waited patiently.

"I am fine, just a little, off that is all. I am not sure what I am to be doing, or when Anton will need me again. I feel purposeless right now."

"Then call him, Anton is waiting for you to do so. When you get everything figured out with him, come find me, we can go over your schedule. Then, remember like I said in the hospital room, we have to talk about what happened in the past. I hate to put a lot on you at once but moving forward, we have to address it."

Mesogog nodded, he knew this was coming, somewhat dreaded it.

"We'll get you back on track, and everything will be figured out," The smile she gave him was a genuine one. Mesogog felt some of his own tenseness drop. None of the usual fear was leaching off Kira. The monster nodded and moved back upstairs.

Anton was particularly thrilled as he spoke. Mesogog was surprised by this…only until he realized Anton put a lot on hold until he had an extra pair of hands, his to be specific. The monster groaned internally. As far as Anton was concerned, Mesogog would be working with him almost every day. Something he knew would not sit well with Kira.

He found the woman in her library, lying on the couch, one leg dramatically hooked over the back of the couch, the other lying straight as she played with her phone.

"That was fast," she commented, not looking up from the game she was playing.

"Well, Anton is very excited to have me back…"

"Butttt?"

"He seems to think I am going to be there every day as he did not even mention in passing my duties for you…"

"Yeah nah, Anton and I are gonna have a nice long talk, big guy." Kira placed her phone down and gathered herself together, finally sitting upright properly and looking at him.

"Now…now we talk, Ms. Ford," he inhaled deeply, "Before you and Anton get deep into anything."

Kira was sharp with him in that moment. It was a distinctive change from the human he had gotten to know over his time in the SPD cell. She called him no little names, no little jokes. She grilled him on what he had planned to do to her, had he gotten the gem the first day he captured her. He answered as truthfully as he could remember. He told her everything he had told Doctor Kirby and she had seen and then some. He tried to make a few excuses here and there, Anton pushed me to this, to that at the beginning but quickly Kira would snap and bring him back.

She was holding him accountable. Just as Elsa had, she was having her turn.

Mesogog felt exhausted, recounting a few years worth of history to Kira. He found all he could say at the end was, "I am sorry. Ms. Ford, I am not going to be after you again, what is past is past."

Kira was calm now, "I believe you, I really do. And I want you to know, I will make sure Anton hears an earful from me. How you acted, that was all on you but, Anton did not take responsibility for what he did. He created you and then tried to get rid of you."

Mesogog nodded ever so slowly.

"We start over, starting today. Now I'm not about to plug your head full of information right now. Let's wait until tomorrow, go on, go outside, take a break," She said. The monster needed no further provocation. Kira rubbed her face on her hands, tired as well. It was just something else for her to add to her little pile of worries. She wondered what caused that abrupt change in Anton when Mesogog arrived in her home, part of her feared it was something he felt for a long time. But wouldn't have Mesogog sensed it? Wouldn't he have known? She thought to herself. Kira walked to her office, just in time to see the monster disappear into the woods.

She had a tracker, she could follow him, she knew that. She had a rough idea of where he went, it was never too far. Part of her wondered what he got up to within those woods but she thought to herself, alone with his thoughts for the first time in a long time.

Kira sat down at her desk, thumbed through her song notes and began to write.

Next morning, Mesogog sought her out again. Kira was walking from her office rubbing her eyes groggily. She asked for a few minutes before joining him in the library. She went into her sprawled position.

"Come on, sit down, I need to tell you everything you're doing for me, and what it all entails, if you're comfortable yet," Her voice shifted to its much more business like tone, much softer than yesterday's. It was odd to hear, but it was not a tone she used frivolously. Mesogog sat down in the arm chair somewhat across from her.

"Alright, well, its more or less simple, you're my body guard. I bring you to larger events, mainly in the area, and you're the wall between me and everyone else. You're large enough and scary enough that most people can and will leave us alone. Not the most mentally stimulating job I know but, simple enough," She began. Mesogog cocked his head to the side. There was something else, he figured.

"But, the following is very important, you're not just protecting me, you're with the band. Because of that, you have to get to know us all. You know enough about me but you don't know the others. By the end of this job, and your time staying with me, we'll have taught you enough about dealing with people. Who knows, you might even end up with three more allies!" Kira was smiling again.

"Is…is this a ploy…to teach me social skills?" Mesogog asked. Kira's grin remained fixed. Mesogog leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"In all seriousness, you have to learn a bit more about the rest of us. They know you exist, they know I made a choice for a body guard that they have not seen. Its taken me quite a bit to keep them from just jumping on in here to visit. I will fill you in on what I can about them but you need to learn how to navigate them yourself. They need to trust you." The smile faded as she spoke, finally she added, "But most importantly…they don't know I was a power ranger. You're just an alien who saved me and we kept running into each other. We have a backstory to cover up the ranger stuff…and your former job as a supervillain. The fact you never showed your face publicly really works in your favor."

Mesogog growled softly to himself as he thought.

"More games we have to play?"

"Its all survival, remember that. We all carry our scars from our ranger days."

"Understood, Ms. Ford. Let me know when I have to meet them," He began to rise to return to his room.

"A week from today, I'm sure you'll find the bar…interesting."

Mesogog looked at one of the walls and selected a book, he turned to her and she was already beginning to sprawl back out on the couch.

"I think I may have had all the interesting I can handle, Ms. Ford," He muttered. She suppressed another chuckle as he left the room.

-  
"A bar, Anton, I am not sure how one handles oneself in a bar of all places," Mesogog said, turning around at his work bench. Anton groaned and dropped his shoulders a bit.

"Just…just roll with it. You go to a bar to drink and be social…I cannot help you with…"

"The entire point of me being here was originally to socialize me and rehabilitate me. I can socialize with people in this lab but I do not know about outside the lab…"

"You sit there with beer and pretend to be interested…how were you ever even a threat once?" Anton snorted. A bass angry growl from Mesogog sent Anton shrugging and getting back to work. Anton did watch his brother move about the lab. The monster seemed to be…slouching? He read his brother's emotions as confused and frustrated. The usual lab techs he worked with seemed to move away subconsciously.

Mesogog moved to sit in the hallway, away from the lab. Anton's own confusion at his frustration was making it a lot worse. He wished profusely he had taken another week to himself. It was much cooler and comfortable in the hall, easing some of his frustration. It let him think better. He was coming to terms with the fact he was dealing with anxiety.

He rubbed his eyes against the palms of his hands, breathing slowly before going back in. His lab techs gave a few concerned looks one or two asking if he was alright. Mesogog favored them with a few nods.

Anton stared at Mesogog as he came back. The monster was frustrated still but felt cooler. He felt it best to keep his mouth shut. He really could not help Mesogog in this matter.

Mesogog returned home that night still frustrated. He stopped on the front steps of Kira's house and gently fiddled with the key in his hand. It was slowly growing dark and he saw the library light blink on. He sat down and looked around. Anton had long since driven away leaving him in the silence. It was still early spring; the frogs in the area were beginning to sing their sharp little songs. He shut his eyes a moment to listen. Just listen.

Kira looked out the library window before she shut the shades over completely. She had not even heard Anton dropping the monster off. But there Mesogog was, sitting on the bottom step, his eyes shut. She hummed to herself, wondering if she should go out to him but she decided against it, reclining onto the couch, ear buds in her ears. She shut her eyes and listened.

She did not hear him come in but she felt him move by her. She turned the music down and opened one eye. He sat in the arm chair, his own eyes shut.

"Hey," she said gently, catching his attention. He slowly looked down to acknowledge her.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Of course, why would I not be?" he snapped. Kira shrugged and put her ear bud back in and shut her eyes again. He got up to move into the kitchen to eat. As Anton said, the monster devoured a slab of red meat raw. He wanted to tell Kira about his fear of simply meeting these other people. What would they even think about him? Would it be rejection? Mesogog was not sure he was ready to face it all quite yet. Kira found him and did give him news that set him at ease.

"Christ, big guy, almost forgot," She said, leaning on the door frame looking into the kitchen, "Dr. Kirby called. He doesn't have your new cellphone number. I gave it to him but said you were with Anton. He says call him back, leave him a message whenever and he is free most of this week."

"Really?" Mesogog straightened up, eyes seeming a bit brighter.

"Yep, he did, enjoy your food," she disappeared back towards the library.

"Ms. Ford, a moment," He began stepping after her. Kira stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Thank you," he said.

"Just doing my best to look out for you, finish up you look like you need a rest!" She favored him with a smile. Mesogog felt some more unease disappear. Maybe it would not hurt to tell her more. But not now, now she was right, he needed rest.

 _Hello everyone! Welcome to the next big piece of Hybrid Theory! Fission will still be updating as well as two smaller one shots will be added to explain some events referenced here in this fic! When those are up they'll reference which chapters they refer too! Enjoy the ride everyone!_

 _Signing off!_

 _Ptera_


	2. Drink the Night Away

The voice of the good doctor felt like a release to Mesogog. It was a voice that belonged to a man he trusted completely.

"You got my message from Kira then?" Doctor Kirby said, after greeting him.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. I am not certain I have the time this coming week to meet with you. Anton has me working and Kira has me doing…"

"Something social yes, she did not give me details but she was letting me know what she did of your schedule. So, tell me, at the very least how you are feeling about the situation? This is not a full appointment mind you, but I might be able to help."

"I am somewhat terrified, I was not made for situations like this…"

"Mesogog, you will be fine. It is social anxiety, you came from a position where you were totally in control, now you have no idea how it might turn out. It is natural to be somewhat scared. Kira is not throwing you into this completely blind I hope?"

"No, no, she is going to meet with me tell me about them."

"Fear is natural, you will be fine. Kira does not seem to have any cruel intentions from what you have told me of her. Can you trust her?"

"I feel I can, she has not let me down yet. And if she did, I do not think it would be on purpose."

"Good, you have a good day today, let me know when we can schedule an appointment. We will meet where you choose."

"Thank you," Mesogog muttered before hanging up. He sat on the edge of the bed, it creaking slightly under his weight as he began to shift. He had called Dr. Kirby the moment he had woken up. He was the only human Mesogog had gone so far as to give the term friend too. He had received great kindness from the man.

He rose and dressed himself, pulling the black collar of his shirt over the new collar SPD had put on him. The less the eyes looked at it the better. The less eyes that looked at all of him, the better. He scratched at the long sleeves of his shirt. Of course any paper trail would show him as a resident alien quite literally. SPD had made it look that way. The Mercer name could not yet be shown to have an inhuman member. Mesogog laughed to himself, thinking of how Maxwell, Anton's father had protested and wanted to show off his two children. The old man seemed to have taken quite readily to his new reptilian son, much to Anton's frustration.

Mesogog straightened his back and felt a cracking and popping in his spine. It was time to move, time to work.

Upon his arrival downstairs he still found himself not used to Kira coming and speaking with him, she surprised him once more at his mug. He growled to himself as he ate, feeling foolish. The woman only acknowledged him with a lazy greeting and a yawn as if he was no more than a piece of furniture. He watched her movement as she shuffled out of the room back to her office. He looked back down at his food but snapped his head back up. Kira had come from her office…had she spent the night in there? It seemed unusual she would do so.

He found his second day of work went far better than his first. Mesogog pushed the anxiety aside, allowing himself to be lost in what he was doing. He figured if he could force himself, next week would not be so bad. Maybe, he half hoped, he would enjoy himself.

Anton picked up on his mood as he drove him home. Mesogog snarled when the man peppered him with questions. He hoped this was not a running theme every evening. Kira watched him lurch in. After asking him what was wrong he simply muttered something about driving on his own.

Kira shouted after him, "Yes because tomorrow I will need a designated driver!"

Mesogog decided he liked the concept of a bar, not a bar in practice. It was too loud, too nosy, and had too many smells.

Additionally, he found beer gross. He was glad his face did not show many emotions as he attempted to drink it. Kira and he had shown up some minutes earlier before the rest of the band. Kira greeted the other three with a smile and her arms open wide. It was clear to Mesogog even without being told, Kira was the leader here, even if he hadn't been told. The immediate difference they showed her was impressive.

He flicked his eyes over the newcomers, remembering what he had been told about each.

They surrounded him, introductions were made, and fresh drink was pushed into his claws. He accepted it but only just.

"So where…in the hell…did she find you?" Sonya said, looking him up and down.

" _Sonya Tyler is our keyboardist. She can be a bit much when you first meet her but trust me, she will have you laughing in no time."_

" _When you say much how much?"_

" _A lot"_

"Like I told you, in a park, took a literal bullet for me. I had seen him a few times before in the park, we made small talk before the bullet and found him in need of second job and a friend," Kira replied, grinning.

Jacob looked at him, hard. He rubbed a hand on his bearded chin, eyes narrowed behind glasses.

 _Jacob Collins is the bassist and my oldest friend. He's a hard nut to crack but you can trust him. Before you, he was my protector._

 _Almost like a brother?_

 _No, more, Jacob is basically my better half, he keeps things reined in when they could go nuts, he is calm when I am not and the anger when I should be._

He greeted Mesogog by extending his hand. Mesogog shook it. A small smile started on side of the man's face but disappeared like a ghost. His scent projected only understandable wariness, but not a single hint of fear. Mesogog decided he liked Jacob immediately. This man would be truthful.

Joseph slinked up beside him, then beside Kira, almost noiselessly.

 _Joseph McKenzie is the drummer, I've known him the shortest._

 _And his deal?_

 _I have no fucking clue honestly. He likes to take pictures so watch out. I love him so much though._

"Mr. McKenzie, I can assure you I do not bite," Mesogog said, stretching his hand out to the silent drummer. Joseph looked him in the eye.

"Well that's not good, aren't you supposed to bite? You are our body guard," the young man smirked.

"A fair point, Joe," Jacob finally said, grinning, "Come on, you took a bullet for our Kira, how about…a demonstration." The man put his elbow on the table and raised his arm, "Try and beat me."

"Please don't accidentally break his arm, Mesogog," Kira mumbled into her glass as the monster sat down to arm wrestle him. He gripped Jacob's hand and watched as the man struggled against him. Mesogog's arm didn't budge. He looked impassively at Jacob before casually pressing Jacob's hand to the table.

"What…the…fuck…" Jacob whispered when Mesogog let go. Jacob's eyes narrowed once more. Mesogog looked back, the human was seeming more acutely aware of the monster's otherness.

"So…when you took a bullet, did you actually get hurt or did you hurt the bullet?" Joseph mumbled. Mesogog grabbed the front of his shirt as he stood and carefully lifted part of it, showing the gnarled streak where the bullet had gone. Rather quickly though, he tucked the shirt back in, not liking the feel of being exposed, even a little bit.

"I am not fool enough to think I can beat something like that," Mesogog said. Joseph nodded his head and looked to Kira, still nodding.

"Alright, the dude can hang, he gets my vote," Joseph said, slapping Mesogog on the shoulder, "Come, my new brother in arms, you must learn the game of my people." The monster shrugged and followed the man over to the dart board, Sonya just behind.

Jacob sat next to Kira as he watched Sonya and Joseph attempt to teach Mesogog darts.

"So, what do you think of him?" Kira hazarded to ask. Jacob snorted.

"Kira, he is fucking terrifying. What the fuck is he and where the fuck…I mean I know you told me, but Christ…"

"So…he can stay?" Kira delicately drank her beer. Jacob snorted.

"We will have to see, Kira. Like I don't know who he really is yet. We'll see how he goes first day out with us. I trust you Kira, I hope I can trust him."

Kira nodded and watched the monster fail at darts, and gently push Sonya away from himself. Mesogog looked to Kira as if for help but she smirked and slowly shook her head. He was on his own. He seemed to bear it, slowly leaning away from Sonya as she got close. But he did not appear to be aggressive and that set Kira at ease.

He was able to escape her after a time and slunk back over to Kira.

"She's very, touchy," He grumbled to her. All Kira could do is laugh.

Some hours later found them back at Kira's home, Mesogog lying on the living room couch, his head foggy.

"Well, I'd say you did not leave a half bad first impression on everyone today," Kira remarked, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. She pulled her hand away somewhat quickly, his shoulder feeling oddly soft. It was the first time she had actually touched the monster and found herself very confused. Mesogog barely even acknowledged her for a moment.

"Good…I hate beer, Kira. I hate it, it is a foul substance and I do not understand human enjoyment of it. I like your friends…but what in the name of all is the deal with Sonya," He growled.

"She's trying to get a rise out of you. I'll stop her from harassing you. I won't let it get out of hand," Kira told him.

Mesogog nodded and held his eyes shut, "Thank you."

"Jacob thinks you'll be alright…"

"Can we please talk later my head hurts…no offense, Ms. Ford but this sucks."

"You're a lightweight and that's adorable, I'll see you tomorrow," She said smirking and disappeared from the room.

"I am not adorable," Mesogog growled.

"You mean to tell me my brother actually left a positive impact on someone?" Anton asked Kira, almost in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah, he's been working on getting his shit in order. He did his scaly best. Showed off his scars, drank a few beers, and won a few arm wrestling matches. He will be a credit to my team," Kira grinned, standing on the other side of the desk. Anton had called her in for the impromptu meeting. Besides a few things here and there Mesogog told him, he did not get the full scope yet of what went on at Mesogog's new home.

Apparently it involved alcohol and Anton could not remember if Mesogog had even drank before. If not…Anton was almost happy to not be in his presence when it all came to pass. Anton did believe his brother capable of change, but working with people who were not of his mindset…of a scientific background; this was much harder for him to believe. It did not matter to Anton who Kira's father was. Scientist or not, Kira did not follow in those footsteps.

"How else has he been behaving?"

"Quiet as a mouse, buys his food, comes home. Generally stays out my way, reads, walks, works out, and overall just keeps to himself. I mean on the really rare times he wants some company he sits with me while I eat and he talks about work. Tells me about your project a lot, talks about you, complains about you…don't look too shocked I'm sure you complain about him too."

"Fair," Anton growled.

"But there is nothing that suggests he's doing anything stupid or illegal. Anton, you don't have to worry about a damn thing, he appears really happy…or as happy as I can tell, I dunno his face doesn't move much," Kira shrugged.

Introducing Mesogog to the band had gone far better than she ever expected. Joseph expressed he liked him, Jacob only gave a few noncommittal noises, and Sonya pronounced him acceptable but not as handsome as she would have hoped. It was not the rejection Kira feared but she knew Jacob had still more on his mind that he was not yet sharing. She was not entirely surprised. Regardless she would be meeting Jacob alone about it all. There was a week until the monster came to work with them, plenty of time to hear Jacob out. For now, she wanted to get out of Anton's office.

"We done here?" Kira asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Yes, I guess we are, Kira," Anton sighed. Kira looked him over, she felt the man probably had more he wanted to ask, or he did not entirely believe her.

"Next time, we can do this over the phone," Kira snorted, opening the office door and walking into Elsa.

"Jesus, its like a party in here. Anton, you annoying the poor girl?" Elsa quipped as she waved good bye to Kira. Anton glared at Elsa but his gaze rapidly softened. He could never be frustrated with her for more than a moment or two.

"I hate to say it, but I think she has a handle on this situation. Now, what do you need, my love?"

Kira came home to find the monster in the library, it seemed to be his preferred haunt when not in his room. He ran his claws down the spines of volumes. He was lost in his own world, humming and chirping to himself. The noises seemed strange coming from the monstrosity. He finally seemed to realize Kira was there. He casually turned his head to glance in her direction. He nodded before continuing his search for something.

"Something I can help you find?" She asked stepping in. Mesogog shook his head.

"No, simply…admiring. Its very extensive, more extensive than you let on. Would you be annoyed if I added to it?"

"Add away, as long as you live here that's fine by me. Also, saw Anton today, he doesn't seem to believe me when I say you make a good impression."

"He is a man of little faith it seems," Mesogog snorted. Kira smiled.

The woman flitted off. Mesogog was becoming used to her movements, her fairly quiet light footed steps, he no longer felt spooked when she suddenly appeared. He continued his search, he recognized some of the manuscripts he had been allowed to borrow. But they seemed to be there as a formality. Mesogog looked at the surrounding books, all well-read…these…her father's, not so much.

"Curiouser and curiouser, Ms. Ford," he mumbled to himself.

 _Hello everyone! Chapter two here and working on some stuff for fission to explain a few things here and there, but enjoy let me know!_

 _Signing off!_

 _Ptera_


	3. A Literal Gut Punch

Kira did get the impression Mesogog liked being in her home. She looked up at the dark window, early in the morning. She had dragged some of her equipment from the basement outside to train today. The morning was cool, comfortable and wiped the fog from her tired brain. She needed more sleep she thought to herself.

She struck the weighted bag heavily with her calf. Nowhere near as strong when I was a ranger, she thought to herself, but, stronger than most. Discipline, she had told herself years ago. It was something she never let go of after her ranger days. That whole summer she had continued training with Doctor Oliver. She maintained a routine of her own now, usually working in the basement or middle of the day to clear her head from writing and working. But today had called for something different. She did not know why but she never did like ignoring that feeling.

She went through the stances, striking, calling out. A noise caught her attention to her left, her back to the house. In a quick reaction, she unleashed a sonic scream, a sudden blast of brutal noise. It knocked Mesogog clear off his feet and to the ground.

The monster lay down in the damp grass and groaned, holding his arms over his head, blocking out the ringing. He carefully opened one eye and observed the former yellow ranger looking down at him incredibly sheepish.

"I thought Cruger said you were not allowed to use it," he said weakly, lowering his arms.

"Cruger isn't here! Are you alright?!" Kira said, trying to help him to his feet. Mesogog waved her off.

"I will be, FINE, Ms. Ford…"

"You've never been on the receiving end before, have you?" She asked. Mesogog shook his head when he was finally sitting up.

"Never…I am sorry, Ms. Ford. For startling you, I should have made my presence known far sooner than walking up on you like that."

"Ah yeah, because if it wasn't the screech it may have been a fist to the face. Sorry, when I'm in training mode I am still a little…on edge?"

"Again, Ms. Ford, it is okay, I will be fine. You probably have been dying to do that to me for years secretly."

Kira did think about for a moment before nodding.

Mesosog finally stood and looked at the few pieces of karate training equipment laid out. He looked back at her.

"I've never seen you train before…I am always up at this hour…not you…"

"Needed a change of pace, so what did you need me for?" Kira crossed her arms, staring up at him.

"I wanted to ask, do you need a sparring partner. I need to train, you train on your own. Seems reasonable enough, I would think."

Kira blinked in surprise. She open and shut her mouth a bit, considering what he had said. It was getting boring training on her own. Doctor Oliver wasn't always there since his schedule definitely did not run along side hers.

"I mean….sure I guess…but your jeans, and well you need better training gear…" She walked around him in a circle, looking him up and down, it wasn't even a work day and he had covered himself head to toe, only his face and hands exposed.

"I have it…its just not the most comfortable."

"Is it ever? Go ahead, change, come on, give me your best shots. I will be waiting."

Mesogog went inside still rubbing the side of his head. He had been awake when he heard Kira bringing the stuff outside and watched. He was not needed at the lab today but old habits die hard when it came to his early morning wakefulness. Part of him was not sure why he offered to spar with her. But he needed a training partner he figured she would be as good as any. He was not keen on working with Doctor Oliver yet. Perhaps his student would surprise him. And hopefully not embarrass him further. Besides, it would break up the monotony of the day, he had nothing planned.

He shuddered a bit as he began to change his clothes. He hated feeling so exposed. Ms. Ford was right, his clothes were not the best for training and he knew that just. He did not like feeling unprotected. Mesogog rubbed his hands nervously up and down his arms. He managed to finally change and went back downstairs. He took a deep breath and stepped outside.

"What the actual FUCK," Kira exclaimed seeing the monster a few minutes later after he changed. The long sleeved turtle neck was gone, replaced by a tank top. But that was normal, she was more shocked about what he had been covering. Kira took a moment to compose herself as she looked at the large red streaks up the monster's arms and the red that covered his back. Feathers. His back and edges of his arms were covered in short feathers. A few solitary spines poked through the brilliant coloring, the feathers standing on end since her exclamation.

"Alright, now its my turn to be sorry…but this was entirely…um, unexpected," Kira said quickly afterwards, her hands pressed together and close to her lips. The feathers smoothed themselves out as she apologized.

"You would have found out soon enough," Mesogog replied coming closer, one hand subconsciously smoothing the few on the back of his neck. Almost all of the ones that reached higher had been worn away by his older, heavier collar, the bare space made it all easier to hide.

"May…I?" She said, coming closer, "I just want to look." He held out his arms a bit awkwardly as she inspected him. At one point she very carefully took his arm to look at the longer ones there, somewhat damaged by being hidden under armor and jammed into sleeves.

"This is so weird but like…this is kinda cool," she grinned.

"Your reactions to all of this…confuse me," Mesogog replied, rubbing his arms, feeling exposed. Kira's hands were not unpleasant, she took a moment to smooth the barbs on some of his roughed up feathers.

"Why what were you expecting?"

"General mockery."

"Yeah but is that really me?" Kira asked, "Why hide them?"

"Ms. Ford, be honest, do you think I would have looked half as imposing with all of me on display?"

"I mean…yes?"

Mesogog gave a derisive snort, "now you are just trying to be nice."

"Yer like a big velociraptor, if that makes you feel better," She added, seeming to look him over admirably. She found his slight confusion endearing. She rolled her shoulders and brought herself back to attention.

"That is exceptionally kind of you to say that," Mesogog replied, smoothing his feathers again.

"Alright, ground rules, we're not going full force, upper body only no headshots if you want to hit," Kira's smirk became a smile, she dropped into a defensive stance.

"Your rules are understood, Ms. Ford." He looked her over once, before striking.

A few minutes later found the monster realizing he was woefully out of shape but still stronger than the average human. It also found him very concerned. Kira was wheezing on the ground, hand to her side.

"Ms. Ford, again…I am so…incredibly…sorry," He muttered, helping her lie down. Kira's wheezing was laugher but she winced as she did so. Her hand was held to her side very tightly. Mesogog sat down next to her and moved her hand, the massive red mark where his foot had caught her was angry looking, it would definitely bruise.

"Oh god, course this would happen," Kira snorted.

"Please try and contain yourself, I want to make sure I did not break anything," Mesogog sighed.

"No you just knocked the wind out of me and I am going to have the world's most horrendous bruise…don't…don't tell Doctor O. He might hurt you," Kira tried exclaiming but curled up briefly instead. Mesogog felt heat rising about his face. Embarrassment burned.

"Will I be able to train with you again some day?" He managed to ask after a few minutes. Kira was breathing easy again. She patted his knee with her hand.

"Course just…not today, big guy," She had calmed down and was beginning to stand. Mesogog helped her to her feet. Nervously he followed her to her room, even though she assured him she was fine, that sense of failing in his responsibility rose. When she dropped herself onto her bed, Mesogog returned to his own room. He had seen inside Kira's room before, it was crowded and cluttered compared to the rest of the house. He couldn't blame her; he was rather quickly becoming the same way, a large messy nest brought comfort.

"Hey," She added before he was out of earshot, "Don't tell Jacob either, this might set you two back a bit." Mesogog sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Always stepping on someone's toes so it seems," He grumbled. Kira gave him a thumbs up. He returned to his room to grab a few things before stepping into his own shower. As he washed the sweat from between his feathers, Mesogog did realize, if his attack hadn't stopped Kira, hers would have taken him down. I have fallen quite a bit in my training… he thought to himself, and felt a form of embarrassment wash over him once more. Enough to best someone in an arm wrestling contest…but not strong enough to beat a former enemy.

It was something new that occupied his time now. He made full use of the equipment she had. Multiple times she offered to spar again, Mesogog accepted, cautiously at first. But with strong assurances to not tell Doctor Oliver of any accidental injuries he was coaxed to do so. It took him sometime to accept the fact, he was simply out of practice and how different Kira's fighting was to his. She had technique, but not as much power. Her hits were decisive not the brute strikes he could give. Part of him was curious, if this was of her own choosing or if Thomas had trained her such? If so, did he doubt her abilities? That troubled him somewhat. Even he had known after a time regardless of ranger treat them as the worst threat possible.

He kept his thoughts to himself. He did not want to ruin one of the few good things about his mornings with a potentially rude observation.

"So, ready for tomorrow?" she asked him one early morning. Mesogog ducked under her kick and raised an arm to stop it.

"Ready as I will ever be, how many people do you expect?"

"A lot, can't give you exacts for this one, big man. Signings are tricky like that."

"Ah wonderful," He grumbled.

"Just stand there, look mean, we'll be fine. Can't be worse than a day in the lab right?"

He shrugged.

She was right, how bad could it actually be?


	4. To Protect

He continued his almost blasé attitude as he helped set up the next day. The band watched as he lorded over the staff, hauling tables into place.

"He uh…doesn't look the sort that…follows orders…Kira he gonna listen to you?" Jacob mumbled under his breath.

"Oh yeah he will, I'm the boss after all," Kira giggled.

"Will he take any orders from me?" Sonya added.

"Sonya…" Kira sighed. She looked over at him as he came over, done with shifting tables.

"Where do you want me today?" He sighed, looking a bit tired.

"Just behind us, by the table will do, if people stick around just move them along…GENTLY," Kira added extra emphasis on the gently. Mesogog mocked looking offended before moving back to his work. Kira had been right, so far no worse than the lab…but incredibly boring. There had been a small swarm of humans near the mall entrance but they were here well before opening, they had seen them through the windows. The beast bit back a laugh as Kira's band whooped and ran over to the doors. Joseph going so far as to blow kisses through the glass. Humans took joy in, and idolized the strangest things. He recognized music as a talent…one he did not have…but it was odd for him to see such dogged devotion from others to certain things.

Eventually the band came back to stand beside him. The four people were grinning. Despite his tired state Mesogog found their happiness somewhat infectious.

"What did this band call themselves again? The Vigilant?" He thought to himself. It was an interesting choice of name. He looked down at Kira. She paid him no heed but he saw the smile on her face. He wondered why she enjoyed this as her job. Was it the admiration? Mesogog doubted it was something so simple for her. Or so shallow. For now he was happy to hover at the edge as she and her friends enjoyed their success in the moment.

But soon was to come the drudgery. For him at least. The event was a fairly quiet one, or so it seemed to him despite the amount of people who were filing through to fawn over the four humans. The additional security was a blessing as they were infinitely more used to corralling people than he.

It was held in the center of the mall, easier to maneuver people around than a smaller store. And far easier for Mesogog to see over the people. More often than not though, he'd look down at the band. They seemed genuine, appreciative of the people who came to them. It was inspirational to see such a few humans inspired such loyalty. He was lost in his thoughts, occasionally motioning someone who lingered too long away.

He felt Kira tug his shirt. He looked down and she gestured to him. Mesogog leaned over a bit to listen to her.

"Go have a walk big guy, Jacob says you look like you're losing some focus," She whispered. Mesogog nodded, he had to agree. He looked up at Jacob and the man nodded. Mesogog gestured for another security guard to take his place as he began to move. As he walked the linoleum and glass halls he almost wished he had just stayed by the booth. The mall smelled, wrong to him. He had walked city streets fine but something about the mall was unsettling to him. Was it the lights? Or the scent alone? He sat down on a bench and rubbed the back of his neck near the collar. He decided it was the strange coolness of it all, the faux cleanliness, the fake sparkle. It was easy for him to see through most of it.

Slowly he swiveled his head about, taking in the people. At the very least, this place gave enjoyment. He was not about to fault someone for that, no matter how trite he might find it.

"What an odd stressful world this is," he said to himself. He slouched a bit as he sat; only straightening up to grab the book out of his back pocket. It was something ridiculous and space related Kira had suggested. She told him he should learn the joy of just having one's brain rot. He did not want to admit, if he had read such pulp when he was in power he would have found such ideas.

Something caught his eye. A man, some distance away was speaking with a child. Mesogog felt a bass growl grow in his chest. He smelt the fear. And it wasn't coming from the man. As far as he was concerned, there were villains in this world far worse than he. He had met conquerors and emperors, petty princes and warlords but even they had a very specific code they all adhered to and knew never to cross certain lines.

He stood and straightened himself as tall as possible. The line was being crossed and he was going to punish the offender. The girl looked lost, she probably was only five or six, covered in pink everything. Her eyes went wide as he approached. The man snapped his head up to look at Mesogog.

"Can I help you sir?" The man asked. He looked normal, pale skinned, middle aged. Nothing about the appearance screamed abnormal. But the little girl knew…Mesogog looked at the man closely, he trusted the young one's instincts.

"I wanted to ask, why she seemed so afraid. She does not want to go near you…young friend," now he addressed the girl directly, "Are you lost?" She nodded.

"Yes and I am going to help her find her mother…" the man grumbled, "She told me…" The man laid a hand on the girl's arm. She pulled it away. Mesogog shoved the man aside and to the ground. He growled loudly.

"It is clear the young lady does not want to be touched," He hissed. The man scrambled back, pushing himself away. People were beginning to gather; someone else he saw was running, potentially to get security, at least those who were to be spared at the time. The radio at Mesogog's hip crackled to life, they were trying to contact him. The monster had his eye focused on the man, who was struggling to get up under the glare of the approaching monster. He did slowly pull the walkie up to his face, and spoke into it.

"We have an prevented abduction…please send someone to get this mongrel of a human…before I waste them!" He hissed deathly quietly. The man finally got up to run but Mesogog lunged and grabbed him. The collar sparked once, twice causing Mesogog to let go, but he heard the other guards they'd be there to take care of it. He turned around as they rushed past him to look at the little girl.

Her eyes were wide and afraid still as he crouched to sit on the floor. He was finally eye to eye with her.

"Now, young lady, shall we find your mother? We will get those guards to find her?"

"Can I stay with you?" She asked, quietly. Mesogog looked a little confused.

"How come?" He asked.

"You got a badge too! And you kept me safe! You're a guard!" She added. Mesogog looked at third guard, the man shrugged.

"Now then, what I do you to do though is give that man your name, your mother's name, and then he can call for your mother. He will tell her you are with Ms. Ford's guard alright? Can you do that for me?"

The girl nodded and the guard did smile. Mesogog walked the hundred yards or so back down the hall, Jane holding onto his claw. He looked down to see the girl had pushed a garish pink beaded bracelet onto his wrist. He bore it with as much dignity he could muster. He made it back to the table, the man who had taken his place bounced away as Mesogog pushed back to his spot, Jane at his side. Kira looked at her then up at him. The girl seemed content to sit at Mesogog's feet.

"What happened?" She mouthed.

"A situation, its been handled," Mesogog responded. A few minutes later the security guard tapped Mesogog's shoulder and the monster turned and left again, bringing Jane with him. A hysteric woman was sprinting towards them. Jane happily ran to meet her. The woman was weeping. Before he went back to his post, Mesogog approached them, sliding the bracelet off.

"This is yours is it not?"

"Yours now, its for you!"

"You…sure?"

"Yeah!" She giggled. Her mother mouthed a thank you to him as he held the pink bracelet still. He slid it back on his wrist and looked at it. He stood at his spot the rest of the time, occasionally one of the band members looking over at him.

"Okay…what the fuck happened?" Kira asked, arms folded as they stood by her car in the parking lot. Mesogog was trying usher her into it, as people seemed to want to approach her.

"I will explain in the car…" he sighed, annoyed. He wanted to go home, he wanted to settle into his nest, and he wanted a nap. Kira got in and he followed.

"Okay…soooo, what the fuck happened all of a sudden there were some dudes running and you sounded freaky over the radio then you come back with someone's daughter and then she goes home."

"I saved her from a man who tried to take her," Mesogog replied.

"Wait…what…you…?"

"Saved her yes, I did. Humans…I do not like the adults, children have no choice in the matter. No sense to be cruel…"

"You were pretty mean to Trent…"

"Trent is Anton's…my treatment of him was related to that, and some other issues I was facing at the time…but this, look, this was a child unrelated to my pettiness," Mesogog huffed. He looked over at Kira and she looked at him, she was beaming. Mesogog felt a slight bit of weight come off his shoulders.

"Look, I am proud of you. You took initiative, saved someone else who wasn't me," Kira smiled, "So…you like kids huh? Ever going to have one someday?"

Mesogog snorted, "I think it's a physical impossibility for me. My genetics are far too strange at this point."

"Well, maybe you'll find yourself a beautiful scaly someone and you two will adopt!"

This was greeted by another snort from Mesogog.

"Fine then! Be that way, so back to this guy, you just grab him or…"

"I shoved him to the ground and said I would waste him…"

"Jesus fuckin Christ, big guy. We have to work on your approach. At least, she is safe. I'm proud of you," Kira smiled again. Mesogog gave his soft growling hum. He was glad of the approval.

He was not sure what Cruger would say however. The collar did go off, Mesogog had moved in with the extreme intent to harm.

The monster sat in front of his computer and switched it on. The call came in from SPD almost right away, he did not have to contact them. Cruger himself looked at him, not one of the usual cadet handlers.

"Good evening, Commander," Mesogog mumbled.

"Evening, Mesogog, so…tell me everything…"

And so he did. Mesogog spoke telling him what had happened. Cruger listened intently.

"So everything they said was true," Cruger replied, "others seemed a little insistent you did this just to prove something."

"You can just say Birdy," Mesogog snorted. Cruger allowed himself a brief laugh.

"But Cruger, with children…life is unique. Even when I was a villain, I did not want to see death, just a transformation. Evolution…life…it all happened by chance. I played with it because it fascinated me, everything connected by one simple code. A child is new life, a new chance, the loss of one is a tragedy. You know why I feel this way," Mesogog sighed.

"Yes, I do know. I am still sorry that happened," Cruger replied.

Mesogog nodded, Cruger knew what it was like to be the one and only.

"So…will Birdy be coming after me or will I be fine," Mesogog asked.

"You should be fine, we have enough eye witnesses, and that thing will be off soon enough," Cruger added. Mesogog inhaled slowly and hummed. Cruger did not make light promises, thank goodness for small mercies. He spoke with the commander a few minutes more, nothing serious but it was good to listen to him. He was a being Mesogog truly respected. Mesogog pulled off his bright pink talisman and placed it on his keyboard.

Mesogog dropped onto his bed and sighed in satisfaction. It was quiet now, no one around and he was looking forward to the rest of a peaceful night. He listened, heard Kira moving downstairs into her office. He was still feeling somewhat sociable…he realized though she probably would not be, she had dealt with more people than he today. He settled down further, pulling blankets over himself.

His eyes were shut when he heard shouting. It was definitely Kira. It immediately quieted down; she did not want to be heard. Mesogog slowly rose from his bed and crept downstairs. He could see the setting sunlight silhouetting the woman against the door. She was on her phone. He was somewhat relieved seeing it was no one in the house but who could she be yelling too? His hearing was good, but nowhere near as good as his sight and sense of smell. He could not pick out the voice on the other line.

"Odd," He wondered quietly. His gut knew though, this was not something he was supposed to be privy to. Mesogog retreated up to the second landing. He was intensely curious. Kira did not come out for some time and he went back upstairs. Hours later he wandered downstairs for water and saw her sitting at the kitchen island, head in her arms.

"You…alright?" he hazarded to ask.

"Just peachy," Kira snarled, "absolutely peachy."

"May I ask…"

"Nope," She added quickly.

"Very well," He replied and busied himself with his own errand before disappearing back upstairs. His thoughts weeks ago were right; there was some sort of demon she was hiding. Again his thoughts turned towards the idea: what kind of person did he work for?

He tried to push it out of his mind as he went to sleep that night. Mesogog realized, this was one thought he could no longer keep ignoring.


	5. Trigger Switch

The next morning he was first up. Kira had not come up to see if he wanted to train, he figured she was asleep. He went downstairs to prepare himself for the day. Kira came out of her office, sometime after he had awoken.

"Do you want to train today?" he hazarded to ask the tired woman, her head resting on her arms. She simply shook her head.

"Please tell me you will try and get some sleep?" Mesogog added. Kira nodded.

"Good, you need it and deserve it," he added as he walked out he attempting a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

"Oh man that was awkward," Kira giggled in exhaustion. Mesogog huffed and walked away. At least her humor was intact. All could not be that bad.

It kept him going throughout the day, the next morning he was working with her. He tried his best to push for an answer.

"So, you seem in much better form today," he remarked, side stepping a strike.

"Yeah, I just needed some sleep. It does a lady wonders," Kira replied.

"Shall I still…"

"Stay out of it? For now, yeah, makes things less complicated you know?" She managed a small half smile. He nodded.

"It has nothing to do with the band at least?" He did hazard to ask.

"Oh BALLS NO, the band is fine!" the smirk became a larger smile. Mesogog gave a small growl of approval. He did not want to openly admit it yet, but he did like his charges. He did not know if he would call them friends persay…but allies for now.

Kira left an opening and the monster charged, only to find himself knocked backwards by a flash of red.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Kira shouted as the streak came to a halt. Conner stood looking a bit shocked, Ethan not far behind, his arms glowing blue. Mesogog was on the ground trying very hard not to be furious.

"I'm…sorry?" Conner began looking confused, "I saw Mesogog coming after you and thought on my feet…"

"We're training Conner…also it's the asscrack of dawn what are you two doing here?! We were supposed to meet for lunch…"

"Oh…damn…" Ethan mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand, "We thought breakfast…"

"Well its breakfast now!" Kira grumbled. Mesogog slowly got to his feet, Conner glared at him. He did not acknowledge the red ranger. He did however look towards Ethan and gave a nod to him. Ethan gave a small halfhearted wave. He followed Kira inside, the other two just behind.

"So…training…how is it going?" Ethan began, attempting small talk.

"Fine," Kira sighed, clearly still annoyed, pulling a water bottle from the fridge. Ethan slowly looked up at Mesogog as if expecting an answer.

"It is fine. She did…she did catch me off guard, Ms. Ford is…a good fighter," Mesogog managed. These were the other rangers. He did not know how to make small talk with these two. At this point, the band was easy. He met them on a much different field. Mr. James he could perhaps understand quicker, the man was genius after all. Mesogog acknowledged that.

Ethan nodded to him and Mesogog briefly nodded back once more before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to clean himself before work.

"What did he mean by catching him off guard?" Ethan hazarded to ask.

"He accidentally startled me, I ptera-screamed his ass across the backyard," Kira said it and could not help the small smirk that grew on her face.

Conner glared at her.

"Kira, what the hell did he do to startle you?" He said, glaring up the stairs at the monster.

"All he did was say hi, Conner. That's all. I hadn't heard him coming. This is why I wanted you guys to come for lunch. He would be out and you wouldn't have to worry about seeing him," Kira was perched on her countertop, finally eye height with Conner. They had been talking again but she knew the man was still mad at her…or was it more scared of Mesogog?

"What does he think of us?" Ethan asked.

"He doesn't think much about either of you, except I think he does want to talk to you Ethan, at some point. SPD had him use a lot of your stuff while he was in there," Kira sighed. She had to go clean up, clean the sweat off from training, she jumped down from her little perch.

"I'll go ask him for you," She said, "I'll be back guys. You know the drill make yourselves at home!"

Kira walked up the stairs and heard the noise of someone throwing themselves onto her couch.

The sound of, "Ethan…really…you're an adult…" floated up the stairs. Kira rolled her eyes and turned her head to look towards the guest bathroom. Mesogog was sitting on the floor his back against the tub,

"How long are they going to be here, specifically the red one," He whispered.

"Not sure, big guy," Kira replied.

"I do not fear Doctor Oliver or Jacob, they act rationally. Your red ranger…I do not trust him," he added, still quiet. Kira shrugged.

"Conner is a good man, Mesogog. You two will make peace some day. Until then, Ethan might be curious to hear what you have to ask him."

"When the red ranger leaves, Kira. When he leaves, I do not want to be around him," Mesogog growled. Kira stared at Mesogog impassively.

"Well, we will do that but you smell too, go get yourself cleaned," Kira patted his shoulders. Mesogog turned his head to bite at her wrist playfully, she tapped his snout in response. He snorted and held his hands to it, he managed to look offended. Kira grinned, her body relaxed as she left him to mope.

He did stop his moping and still rubbed at his snout, surprised. It did give him the shock to get moving. He left sometime after she did; coming late much to Anton's annoyance but Mesogog found he simply did not care. An odd sort of peace settled on the creature. He even felt sociable towards his lab techs. Speaking with them about their days, one even invited him along to their bar night.

He politely declined. But it was a kind acknowledgment, and he found he appreciated the thought.

Mesogog snapped his head up. He smelled a familiar scent. It had been six months since he had last seen her.

Elsa had come that day. Anton only a foot or two behind her.

She would forever loom large in the monster's mind. He remembered a time when he had loved her, would have given her the world after it was his. She would have made him a perfect queen. As far as he was concerned, Anton was unworthy of her…Mesogog did not think anyone truly would be, not even himself. He never forgot however, her mercy was the only reason he was alive right now.

She was merely looking into the lab, just there for a visit. She acknowledged Mesogog only briefly, he bowed to her in turn, but Anton stopped to speak with him.

"I got a call from Kirby, he hasn't heard from you in a bit…"

"I know…" Mesogog huffed, "I am just uncertain if I should have him come to the house or not. Anton, I am having a good day right now…can I worry about it tomorrow?"

It was Anton's turn to sigh. Mesogog glared but softened his gaze somewhat and looked at Elsa before back to him.

"Besides Anton, I think congratulations are in order to you two. You should be having a good day too," Mesogog leaned back over his microscope. Elsa stepped back over listening to them. Anton looked confused. Elsa did as well.

"Congratulate Anton on what? Anton there something you're not telling me?" Elsa laughed. Anton shook his head and looked to her. Realization dawned on Elsa's face. Mesogog heard her gasp.

"Ah…fuck," Mesogog muttered, pressing his hand to his head. He should have kept his mother shut.

"A DO YOU THINK HE SAW US!"

Kira rolled her eyes at Ethan. Conner was keeping himself from laughing loudly. Ethan was wheezing.

"Oh okay, humor too sophisticated for you?" Ethan said grinning.

Before Kira could respond the front door flew open. Mesogog stormed into the house. Conner got ready for attack but Mesogog ignored them all.

"The door," Kira said calmly, the monster stopped his movement and shut it over gently.

"Sorry, Ms. Ford…just…"

"A day?" She asked.

"A day is a good way to explain it. Oh…are they…" Mesogog saw Ethan and Conner, his shoulders seemed to drop further.

"You gonna tell us about your day?" Ethan asked, seeming oddly hopeful.

"Well, Mr. James, her highness Elsa Mercer cannot look past an honest mistake I made today and Anton is furious," Mesogog growled continuing to the kitchen.

"What the fuck did you do, big guy?" Kira sighed.

"I am just going to breathe for a bit," he sighed, going into the library, carefully shutting the doors.

"Conner, sit down," Kira said, seeing him still standing, fists clenched.

"I wanna know what he did," Conner said, opening the library doors wide. Mesogog sighed and leaned back on the couch. He glanced over at Conner before looking down at his book.

"Red ranger, how can I help you?" he asked, quietly.

"I want to know what happened. You come into Kira's house slamming open her door raging around…what's your damage?" Conner said, approaching. Mesogog appraised him quickly. The young man was attempting to emulate a predator: squared shoulders, glaring at him, the stride…Mesogog knew he could outclass this upstart. The boy could pose all he wanted; he would never touch the danger of a true tyrannosaur. But all Mesogog wanted to do was read, not pose.

"I had no intention of hurting Ms. Ford, I thought you and Mr. James had left, she understands my moods. If I had known you were still here my actions would have been more reserved," Mesogog did not look back up from his book.

"Well, what happened?" Conner snorted, folding his arms.

"Listen, red ranger, what happened I am as of right now only allowed to tell Ms. Ford. Please respect this confidentiality at this time. If you are dying to know speak to Anton. That will be all." Mesogog did not gesture for Conner to leave but the finality was apparent. He heard the young man move in further, looming over him. Mesogog sighed deeply before slowly standing. He pushed his sleeves up, the feathers on his arms flared, revealing the spikes beneath. He did not tower over him, but had one small inch on him. He threw his shoulders back and looked down at him ever so slightly.

"Respect Elsa's desire for confidentiality, I have only been allowed to tell one person, and you are not that person. Leave me be."

Mesogog watched Conner clench and unclench his jaw.

"Fine, but I have a name, Conner McKnight, not red ranger," Conner snapped.

Mesogog whispered as he turned around, "Treat me with respect and I might remember."

"What did you say?" Conner shouted.

"Nothing, Mr. McKnight, go back to your friends," Mesogog hissed, his hackles quite literally raised. Kira grabbed Conner and pulled him into the living room. She looked at him sadly. Conner sighed, his anger leaving him.

"Sorry Kira," He mumbled. Kira sighed and forgave him but she knew he wasn't. They soon left leaving her alone in the living room.

"Ready to talk?" She called out. The library doors opened, the monster stepped out and nodded. He dropped onto the couch opposite her.

"Alright, well, what happened?" She leaned forward expectantly.

Mesogog scratched the back of his neck, he managed to look somewhat embarrassed before finally saying, "Elsa is pregnant. She and Anton did not know but I did. She smelled just like she did last time, so I picked up on it. Anton and Elsa were not…particularly happy they found this out through me. I feel I made an honest mistake, assuming she already knew. Elsa did stop being mad enough at me that I asked if I could tell you and she said yes."

"Holy shit! You're gonna be an uncle!" Kira said, sounding much happier than he did, "I mean you already are with Trent but this one you'll see grow up!"

Mesogog purred softly it stopped abruptly when Kira asked her second question.

"But you just…said something else though. Mesogog, what do you mean she smelled the same way as last time? She was pregnant before?" Kira looked confused. Mesogog clenched his jaw. As Kira shook her head slightly as if trying to clear it.

"I thought you knew," he said, it was the lowest whisper he could muster.

"I don't know anything about it," Kira added, "what happened?"

"It was not in the records you read? Did the doctor not leave them in? Did you miss them?" Mesogog was starting to sound almost panicked.

"I read everything cover to cover, I would have remembered that. Mesogog what happened?"

It was his turn to shake his head to clear it a bit.

"No…no I do not want to remember," he snarled, "not what happened to her and him…almost lost both." Mesogog stood, clearly agitated, dragging his claws at the back of his neck, small feathers falling in his sudden bout of stress. Kira stood and reached out a hand to him but he pulled away, aggressively. She stepped back as he glared. His body was slouched his eyes turning bloodshot. He was in anguish.

"Oh god, I am so sorry," she whispered. Kira felt her body go tense and cold, ready to run. Some how the monster falling apart was far scarier than him well put together. It reminded her how much of an animal rested inside him. "I honestly did not know."

Mesogog wanted to be mad at her; he felt the rage rising in him. But he was able to stop it, slow it down. She did not know. She simply did not know. Could he truly be mad about that? He forced his breathing to slow. Kira took a step closer to him. Her fear smelt so strong. But he could not delight in that, it was Kira he was now hurting. He promised her he would never do that. He stepped back again and shook his head.

"I almost lost Elsa that night. I lost…I lost my son…there was a lot of blood. He lived for a moment… ah if you had seen the hospital that night. Poor surgeon, got kidnapped by a mutant when all he wanted to do was go home…I am willing to admit when there is something I cannot fix…we were truly in love then. Or I thought at least, who knows. No child of mine can survive…"

"So its why you don't hate…"

"Children, yes…they are our legacy, Ms. Ford. Sometimes the only one we can have, a reminder we exist."

He sank back down onto the couch, "Now Elsa is having one with Anton. I pray it lives. She deserves happiness."

Kira came over to the grieving monster again. This time Mesogog did not refuse the hand she offered as she helped him to his feet. She helped him upstairs and he sat on the edge of his bed.

"I am sorry, Ms. Ford, for scaring you. This is not your fault," he nervously pulled at his feathers again. Kira grabbed his wrist. He growled but she pushed his hand away from his neck. Pinpricks of blood were showing now on his mauled neck scales.

"Yeah, Kirby never told me. I won't mention it again. I might be a little jumpy around you for a bit but I mean," She shrugged.

Well, I think it best if you have any questions, ask them now," Mesogog sighed. Kira shook her head.

"No, you just spiraled out of control back there. Its none of my business. Just one…" her phone in her pocket began ringing. She picked it up and looked at it darkly. Mesogog watched the scowl crawl across Kira's face. She stormed out of the room muttering something about needing to take it.

Mesogog leaned his back on the wall. He was happy for Elsa…and deeply jealous of Anton. Doctor Kirby had not told Kira about this part of his past. Mesogog rubbed his head against his hands. Under most circumstances he would have thanked the doctor but Kirby knew that speaking about that night in depth caused him grief. Why hadn't Kirby told Kira the story? He would speak with the doctor; he had put off an appointment for a long time.

Kira tossed her phone at the floor angrily. Today did not go as planned. Nothing about it did. Now? Those stupid damn parasites calling was the last thing she needed. She fell to her knees on the ground. She was tired, so fucking tired. She was worried about the monster upstairs. Mesogog displaying that much in way of emotions had shaken her. She was going to have words with the good doctor.

Was he still a danger?

 _A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit abrupt. I got this chapter done long before I finished a short one off called Failed Genesis that connected to this. Eventually it will make its way to Fission to give more context for it, but Fission was not part of my main work initially so planning and working on it has been pushed further back since I'm focusing on what I have done!_

 _Signing off!_

 _Ptera_


	6. Road to Recovery

Doctor Kirby was surprised when Kira showed up. According to Mesogog and Anton she had a habit of simply doing that. The young woman knew how to get attention. He figured she needed something.

"You did not give me everything," Kira muttered darkly.

"Whatever do you mean?" The psychologist asked, peering over his glasses.

"I accidentally triggered him, Kirby. I found out about the son he lost. You said you gave us EVERYTHING to read," Kira gripped the edge of his desk.

"Oh fuck," the psychologist said, partially covering his mouth, "he is coming in today…but yes…I did hide that." He figured at this point there was no sense in lying.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kira sighed rubbing her forehead. Kirby stood up beside her.

"Ms. Ford, I do hope you understand my position. Patient confidentiality is important to me. Handing over everything they had me do was…heart wrenching to say the least. That was one thing I hoped to keep private…he did not hurt you I hope?"

Kira shook her head and sighed in relief, "No, just spooked me that's all. I…I just want to know if there is anything else that might trigger him. He and I aren't usually the types to have heart to hearts…"

"I know, he's told me you don't tell him anything…" Kirby sighed walking back to his desk. Kira raised an eyebrow. So much for confidentiality. "But there is nothing else that would worry you about upsetting him. Just do not mention the son again, at least not directly. But that was all."

"I just want to know, I didn't think an event like that would trigger…"

"He feels very much alone, Kira. There are other humans you can relate to, he has no one he can really relate to. He is the first and last of his kind and he is hyperaware of it. From what I understand, he at that time had not felt emotions that strongly before. He wasn't adjusted enough to handle it…did not matter he is an adult, he just had never learn how to deal with loss or anything too strong. It overloads everything, so he began to cut things out to ensure he could function; repress humor, love, anything that would make him relate to another and be left with his rage. But nothing else will set him off."

Kira breathed a small sigh of relief. Immediately she inhaled sharply when she heard someone speaking behind her. She saw Kirby's eyes flicker behind her. She turned as Mesogog said, "Well, seems we both needed to speak to the good doctor."

She felt that jumpiness again, remembering the bestial look behind his panicked eyes. Kira nodded.

"I will see you at home tonight, Ms. Ford," He said quietly, pressing past her to stand by Kirby's desk. Kira nodded again and left.

"She was asking…"

"If anything else would set me off I am guessing?" Mesogog asked.

"Precisely that, I told her the truth, there was nothing else."

Mesogog nodded and inhaled slowly, "You said something else to her. Something I said about her."

"I gave her no specifics, just said you told me she doesn't tell you anything…"

"Good Doctor…now she is going to fret," Mesogog sighed, "If anything that makes the situation harder. She is not in a good place right now, Doctor, and this might have made it worse…"

Mesogog was home first sometime later and found it to be empty. He almost dreaded facing Kira. Or if he even was going to face her. Who knew she might be fine? He stepped into the library instead of going upstairs and looked up at the pteranodon fossil. Its empty eye socket stared down at him. Reptile stares were alien cold things, dead or alive. Mesogog wished he could set his feelings aside now, like he once was able to; like he had after his son's death but he was committed now to a new companion and a new world. He envied the fossil's dead stare. He could not go back.

The front door opened and closed. Kira had returned.

Mesogog was still looking up at the fossil. He heard her stop not far behind him.

"So…you talk about me huh?" she asked. Mesogog shut his eyes and inhaled.

"Yes, I am sorry Ms. Ford, he let that slip," Mesogog said quietly, "I talk about you because I am concerned. You tell me nothing about yourself…while now you know everything about me. Do you not trust me?" He looked down at Kira.

"Part of me doesn't. I know you'll keep me safe, since that is what you were hired to do and I know you don't want to go back to jail. I don't know you well enough to tell you my problems. Those are my own." Kira said, her voice not as sharp as Mesogog would have expected.

"They are beginning to demand all your attention, Ms. Ford. I have seen it," He added. Kira scowled.

"No, they don't," she hissed. Mesogog looked at her, his stare hard.

"You sleep in your office. Every morning I see you come from there. I will not press as to what those problems are but…take care of yourself," the monster looked back up to the fossil.

He wanted to press her for answers. It was not FAIR she knew everything and he knew nothing. He knew who her father was, the kind of person he was but he was never around no insight there…except those barely read books of his sitting on the shelf behind him. Her mother he knew nothing about…he did not even know where Kira went sometimes. But she was not the one on parole, he thought to himself. For now though, the woman was deathly quiet at his side. She walked away from him, still quiet. The office doors slammed shut a few seconds later. Mesogog winced.

A disconnect was the last thing they needed from each other, not with another few events the next few days…the coldness would be unbearable. He scratched at his neck, a few feathers falling, as he kept himself from crying.

Mesogog did not impose himself on her those days. He kept his distance, did as he was told, and watched as Kira acted in front of the band that little was wrong. Sonya and Joseph seemed to believe it all, but Mesogog saw Jacob watching. The man knew something was off. Mesogog was sure the man blamed it on him.

The end of those awkward few weeks came to a head. Everything was over event wise and Mesogog found, he was quite partial to wine over beer. The rest of the band insisted he be with them that night, he was sitting in the living room on the couch, Sonya perched on the couch back behind him. He did not mind her attention that night. Even Kira was back to some normalcy, giving the monster a few actual smiles as he attempted to participate in conversations.

"Well, to a successful round of signings and a finished writing for the new album," Jacob said. Mesogog could tell the night was beginning to come to a close, everyone was tired. Happy, but very very tired.

"Can I say I think we did better than Kylie with this PR tour?" Joseph asked quietly. A slight cold shiver went through the room.

"Kylie?" Mesogog asked, confused.

"An old pain in the ass," Kira mumbled. Mesogog took that as a hint to not ask further. He was still curious but then Sonya spoke.

"COURSE YOU CAN, JOE! Besides we deserve to openly stick it to her at least…"

"SONYA!" Kira barked, "We're staying clean here, no dirty tactics. Hell I don't even want to think about her right now! If we use this time to talk about her then eventually it will come out. Just…let it go." Kira got up and walked upstairs, visibly upset. She seemed far more strained than usual.

"Kylie?" Mesogog asked again, looking to the others.

"Wow, Kira really did find you under a rock," Sonya snorted, "Kylie is our, rival for lack of a better term. She is also the local bitch."

Jacob groaned, "You're one of us now Mesogog so, you should at least learn a little bit about Kylie. Kylie and Kira were good friends. They separated when Kylie became famous but…cleared stuff up later on. Unfortunately, Kylie stole some songs Kira wrote when she was over once. They were in her office and when Kira wasn't looking…"

"The bitch grabbed 'em, took them with her, recorded one of them…she did it all real fucking fast," Joseph snarled. Jacob nodded.

"We had evidence, and quietly we tried to strike a deal with Kylie. Our manager knew about the song, had seen the final version, Kylie had snagged the draft. Kira keeps everything in writing, it saved us but, Kylie made it public. It was one hell of a scandal. Ever since then she gets her digs at us when she can and we've been trying to not reignite it but Kylie looks for every chance she can get," Jacob finished looking at the monster.

"Well damn, she is a bitch. You will have to guard her from me, Mr. Collins. I do not like seeing Ms. Ford this upset," Mesogog replied.

"None of us do," Jacob added. Joseph looked silenced for now. Sonya opened her mouth but Jacob glared at her. She sucked her teeth before going upstairs herself to one of the guest rooms. Joseph wandered up not long after, leaving Jacob and Mesogog alone.

There was silence for only a moment as Jacob seemed to wait for the others to be out of hearing range.

He focused on Mesogog solely.

"So, now that we're alone. What the fuck did you do to piss Kira off?" Jacob said, plainly. Mesogog snorted.

"I have no idea what you are talking…"

Jacob waved his hand, cutting him off, "I've known her long enough. I know when she is pissed off; she was feeling a bit better tonight until Sonya opened her mouth." Mesogog looked a bit surprised.

"Fine…I pushed her a bit for information. I do not know much about her as I would want. She knows a lot about me, just about everything. She accidentally brought something up…something very painful from my past, got furious and panicked then…and then I took a cheap shot at her, telling her it was not fair she knew all this stuff about me and nothing about her." Mesogog sighed, "So I have been giving her space and not pushing."

"Smart move," Jacob said, downing his whisky, "Kira needs space…but I am worried about her. It was wrong of you to really push her but there is shit going down. She hasn't even told me everything." Jacob was keeping his voice low.

"Mesogog, I don't trust you much, at all I want to make this clear," Jacob added, glaring. Mesogog shrugged and downed the rest of his own glass.

"I do not fault you for that, it does not surprise me. There is not much on this face anyone would trust," Mesogog gestured to his face. It earned a small smile from Jacob.

"Its not your face. Its what you aren't telling me. What Kira isn't telling me. That's what got me confused," Jacob's eyes narrowed, "You work for Anton. We owe a lot to Anton honestly…I like the guy enough. But you met Kira long before you got shot, and I am not talking about just a few meetings. You're too familiar with each other. She keeps you at arm's length but you two know each other well in a sense."

Mesogog appraised Jacob. He was impressed.

"Your eye is good. I am not at leisure to tell you everything. It is Ms. Ford's imperative in addition to my work with Cruger."

"But you can tell me something, can't you? I want to trust you."

"I can yes. I had the privilege of meeting Ms. Ford a long time ago. She was still…morphing…into who she was now. But she showed no fear, I remember that. It was only twice we saw each other, but the understanding was there. I knew she was someone I could respect. We did not like each other from the outset…that I will admit. But the respect was mutual and that remained. I am sorry, Mr. Collins. I know this is vague but it shows you some of your hunches were right."

Jacob sighed and leaned back.

"Can you tell me about the collar then?"

Mesogog pulled his shirt collar up over the collar, "That is still to remain a mystery for now."

"Fine…alright then. I still don't trust you but I need you to do a huge favor for me. Keep an eye on Kira. What is going on…I think she is burning out. Let me know what you see. If you can do anything try to get her to rest. She told me she is worried she is going to run out of ideas. Can't stop writing…"

"The late nights in the office…"

"Exactly. Just keep an eye on her please," Jacob asked. Mesogog nodded.

"I do not want to see her fall, Mr. Col…I mean…Jacob. Kira means a lot to me, I owe everything to her. Even if you do not trust me, I trust you. Kira is our friend. I am glad we can come to some understanding."

Jacob smiled and nodded, "I agree with you there. Now, if you don't mind. The couch in the other room is calling my name since the lucky bastards claimed rooms before I did."

"AH well, win some, you lose some," Mesogog snorted. As Jacob left and shut the library doors, Mesogog slowly lurched upstairs. He stopped by Kira's room, raised a fist as if to knock and check in on her but he thought better of it and continued his lurch. The monster collapsed onto his bed and was asleep quickly.

Kira was sitting in the living room as he slouched downstairs that morning. A smirk was on her face.

"So…drunk man, how much you tell everyone last night after I went to bed?"

"Surprisingly, nothing, just a minor thing between Jacob and I. Nothing more serious than a, yes I have known you quite a while now please tell me where the Advil is if you would be so kind?" Mesogog mumbled, rubbing his head. Kira revealed the bottle in her hand. Mesogog chirped his gratitude and snatched it away.

"To think I was ever scared of you," Kira muttered. Mesogog laughed softly as he dry swallowed two pills and wandered into the kitchen. Kira watched.

"They told you about her right? Kylie?" Kira sighed. Mesogog nodded.

"And I will never ask again, you tell me more when you want to. I will not push," He sighed, sitting across from her with a glass of water.

"I appreciate it. As for Kylie? Well, you were bound to hear about it someday. Actually, you're probably going to meet her at some point. Hopefully on nicer grounds but…" Kira threw her hands up a bit. The woman got up to go about her day after that. Jacob slowly wandered out from the library, rubbing his head and smiling. Mesogog yawned and shut his eyes a bit as he listened to them talk. Everything would work out fine.

And it seemed to be as Kira almost slammed down his door a few days later asking, "if the bitch lizard wanted to train" that day. While he did not enjoy the new moniker, he did not want to disappoint Kira. Besides, she had found a peace offering as she put it…


	7. Tipping Point

"See this dent, this was from Zeltrax…don't look away I have to list the sins done to this car by you directly or indirectly," Dr. Oliver said, looking at the monster. Kira had kept in mind from all those months ago when Mesogog mentioned about driving himself. Just his luck so it seemed, Dr. Oliver was looking to get rid of his old black jeep.

This had been Kira's peace offering. He was not expecting the offering to come along with a guilt trip. The good doctor seemed to be enjoying this. Mesogog knew not to look towards Kira for help here. He had to simply sit there and take it.

"Thomas is this…you are making these up now aren't you?" Mesogog snorted after close to fifteen minutes of Doctor Oliver being dramatic.

"ROBOT T-REX OUTSIDE THE MUSEUM! THAT WAS THE FIRST!" Doctor Oliver simply continued, slapping the spare tire on the back.

"It crushed part of the holder here so it made it hard for a long time to actually put a spare tire on this…"

"Doctor O., what do you mean there was a robot t-rex outside the museum?" Kira asked, suddenly confused.

"Wait how many years ago now and I didn't tell you?!"

"Don't let me stop your tirade," Kira said, watching from the porch.

"Oh no, I'm done with this. This litany of abuse done to this poor car…"

"Which was used when you got it," Kat said coming to stand beside Kira.

"Kat, my love, please I am ripping on a super villain please do not undermine my passionate rage. I won't get a chance like this again."

As the monster and man turned back to the vehicle, Kira looked to Kat.

"He's taken to Mesogog being around pretty well," Kira began.

"I think he likes the change of pace. For once he's interacting with someone not trying to kill him," Kat grinned and went back inside. Kira followed, certain the man and monster outside would be fine in dealing with each other. Dropping onto his couch she continued to listen to Kat talk about work, and how decades later living the quiet life was confusing.

They raised their heads to look up as Doctor Oliver and Mesogog reentered the house. They were still discussing something but Kira laughed when she heard a familiar clicking following a thud.

"You mean to tell me, Thomas…months of searching…and it was under your damned HOUSE?!"

"Yeah…and Zeltrax got here first too."

Kira was grinning ear to ear as Mesogog entered the living room, gesturing back towards the work room.

"Yup, the whole time," She said, "You gentlemen get everything figured out? Am I driving you home or you coming back later?"

"Back later because I want to see the lab," Mesogog exclaimed. Kat looked surprised and confused at Tommy.

"Hey he bumped the T-rex jaw and found it fair and square. Besides, he does anything stupid, he gets fried," Doctor Oliver tapped the collar. Mesogog scowled but nodded. Kira got up, patted the monster on the shoulder. Mesogog turned his head to watch her go.

Tommy raised an eyebrow and watched. He eventually snapped his fingers in front of Mesogog's snout to get his attention. The monster snorted as he was brought back to awareness.

"You alright?" he asked. Mesogog grumbled something before following Tommy below. The monster gave a small grunt of surprise. He looked about and tapped the stonework appreciatively. He did not want to admit, but he was impressed. He knew Tommy was capable of somethings, but based on what Anton knew of the man's resources Mesogog was not expecting something this extensive.

"Far less grand than I would have imagined from you," Mesogog remarked, that he did have to add, sitting in one of the office chairs, "If I remember correctly you did like attention on you."

"Well, hey, times change, enemies change, and I needed to go underground, literally and figuratively. Also, Angel Grove was starting to catch up to me, have to be a little discrete, people getting nosy. You almost had me, multiple times. I've been through a lot of shit but you were probably the one who came closest to defeating me," Tommy said, watching the creature warily. Now that Kira was not around their jovial attitude towards each other dropped slightly.

"I could not have had a better opponent. You outclassed me in the end. Ultimately, if I had not been in my larger form, I would have died," Mesogog said, leaning forward slightly, a more relaxed posture than what he was used too.

"So if Anton and Elsa hadn't found you…"

"Oh I also would have died. Besides, the objects of my hunt, the dino gems, were gone. Everything hinged on them. I may have tried for some petty vengeance but…" the creature shrugged, "At this point its so long ago, I do not know what my plan would have been."

"How's life with Kira been?"

"Ah, see again this raises the question do you ever talk to your students? But life with her has been good. She is no longer just my ally. I would dare say she is my friend. It is not perfect; I lost my temper with her the other day…"

"Yeah she told me. I'm sorry though, to hear you lost a kid," Tommy interjected softly.

"Your sentiment is appreciated, but that event, its long past now," Mesogog's claws slowly curled tightly inwards, grabbing his leg. Slowly he changed the subject, "Jacob told me the other day to keep an eye on her. He is afraid she is not doing well. I fear the same."

"He's right unfortunately."

Mesogog sighed.

"What can you tell me, please?"

"Its probably her family. But she is refusing to tell me much too. They gave her a lot of trouble in the past. I don't know why she won't tell me either…knowing Kira she probably thinks she can handle it alone." Tommy folded his arms across his chest, "She seems desperate to prove something."

Tommy looked over at the monster, rubbing his claws over the back of his neck. His stare was distant.

"You care about her a lot don't you?" Tommy hazarded to ask.

Mesogog seemed to click back to reality and snorted.

"She is one of the few who did not help me for personal gain. This…job…for me…was not her original end game. She was just aiming to be friendly. She has shown me concern and respect beyond what most would show. I do show the same. I care very much," Mesogog seemed almost offended his concern for Kira would come under question.

"You going to show my jeep that much concern?"

Mesogog rolled his eyes and sighed.

"When your jeep saves me from an eternity in prison…then…yes."

As the days went by, he attempted to keep an eye on Kira, as Jacob had requested, but it seemed she was trying to cover her tracks more and more ever since the car. It seemed it was less of a peace offering and more of a distraction. Mesogog tried to pay her furtiveness no mind. He let things be normal, perhaps she would become more open if he did not pry again. The monster worried though, and it was something he expressed to his good doctor, perhaps living with his former enemy was becoming emotionally taxing for him. It had been a sudden decision on his part.

Then again, he did not expect to form any sort of bond with the former ranger, much less one he kidnapped. But his experience for now told him, let it go. Some of his concern he relayed to Jacob, the man did not seem like he could manage much help unfortunately, Kira had gone quiet on him too. It was a waiting game.

He found out it was not too much of a wait, soon things would spiral into place. It was simply him being awake at the right time. It was late at night when he began to wander; it had been three weeks since he had spoken with Doctor Oliver. Mesogog did not know what woke him up but he walked down the stairs, he figured he was simply feeling restless.

He sat in the kitchen, looking out towards the woods. The rest of the house was dark but he could see the hallway lit somewhat by a lamp somewhere in Kira's office. He still had not seen inside. The holiest of holies she had said. Mesogog shut his eyes, the cool of the kitchen was soothing. Soft muttering could be heard from the office as Kira worked. Mesogog could just barely hear her footsteps as she walked about her office.

Suddenly there was a crash and a shout. The monster leapt from his seat to the office doors. He stopped at the doors, his claws resting on the metal handles. He stopped himself. He was not supposed to be in there. He heard Kira crying on the other side, softly, but she was crying and cursing under her breath.

"Kira?" He called out, tentatively.

"Help…" she whimpered. Mesogog swung the doors open and stepped in, striding towards her. He could smell her blood. The woman was on the floor, clutching her arm. A shattered porcelain lamp was on the ground beside her, a cord lay over her foot.

The monster paid no mind to the myriad of papers he trampled over as he crouched next to her. He was impressed how quickly she got her tears under control.

"Tripped," she sighed, "broke the lamp, fell on my elbow weird," she mumbled. Mesogog supported her as she sat upright. Gently he took her right arm in his hand and saw the blood coming from it; it appeared she landed on some of the finer shards of glass and porcelain. Kira winced as he tried to move her arm outwards.

"I think, I think we best get you to a hospital," Mesogog whispered. Kira nodded wordlessly. Mesogog wrapped his left arm around her, supporting her right arm in his right hand as they stood. He had a brief moment to look around, Kira had arranged papers about herself before this all happened, some of them were covered now in a few bright red drops. He focused on having her walk best she could but as they walked he happened to glance at the wall by the doors. A collection of butterflies rose about them, glittering in the half light of the remaining lamp. He could not stop to admire the display; he had to move his charge. He reached behind himself and shut the doors.

Kira waited patiently as the monster cleaned what he could of her arm, then fumbled about for his boots and gathered some stuff together for her, not knowing how long they would be that night. He ushered her into the old black jeep. The woman felt much more at ease in the old car. Still smelt the same as it did back in high school. She leaned back in her seat and sighed.

"Kira, are you alright?" Mesogog asked, driving away, "Besides, of course, the obvious."

"I was too tired, didn't watch where I went…bam…" she sighed, eyes shut, "Shock is one HELL of a drug." She mumbled. "Nope, not okay." Mesogog said nothing else as he drove to the hospital, glancing at Kira occasionally out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were shut and her face was scrunched up in pain. He had dared only remove some of the glass; he could not be certain how far the rest went in. In silence he helped her into the emergency room and in silence they sat together waiting.

It was a quiet night, Mesogog figured they would not be kept waiting too long. At one point the woman almost keeled over onto him, resting her head on his shoulder. Mesogog looked at her; he gently patted the side of her face awkwardly. He felt the ranger smile.

"Thanks," he heard her say quietly.


	8. Healing

Some hours later, with some stitches, a bandage, and a cast, Kira glared at her right arm. The woman was clearly exhausted and annoyed. Mesogog was blinking the sleep away…not like he had actually slept, the monster seemed as irked as she was.

"Elbow fracture…" Kira grumbled, "GOD the paparazzi are gonna have a field day with this fucking thing! And it's not even like I could be subtle about something like this!" She gestured as dramatically as she could with her left hand.

"Nurses going to inform the world?" Mesogog muttered, sitting best he could in the uncomfortable plastic chair near the hospital bed. He had spent the night there in the little chair…mostly on the phone, calling everyone Kira could think of, she wanted them to hear it before tabloids did. Mesogog was entirely unsurprised the largest earful he received was from Trent.

"YOU know it!" Kira was about to flop backwards before she caught herself.

"Do you need me to strong arm them into letting you go?" Mesogog added looking at her, he cracked his knuckles. He was half hoping Kira would say yes. He really wanted to be in bed. The sun was shining through the windows, reminding him of the hour.

"No, please don't scare em," Kira pleaded, "I know you would!" Mesogog laughed, fangs fully bared. Kira found herself laughing as well.

"What I don't get," Kira began, "Is that you fucking knocked me across a yard, no internal damage but I fall on my god damn ass and I fucking break my elbow!"

"Well, same reason I beat Jacob in an arm wrestling match and you beat the shit out of me, sometimes things just happen. Also your ass is not connected to your elbow," Mesogog crossed his arms across his chest and looked back to Kira. She was smiling.

"What?!" he snapped.

"One, you made a joke! Two, you called him Jacob. You went from calling him Mr. Collins to Jacob real fast…what is with that? Took you forever to stop calling me Ms. Ford," Kira attempted to fold her arms but scowled at her foiled attempt.

"All will be revealed in time…"

Jacob rubbed his head in his hands as Mesogog recounted what happened. Jacob shut the door carefully to Kira's room after peering in. The woman was resting easy, and sleeping deeply. Mesogog on the other hand…Jacob was looking at the world's most sunken eyes.

"Stayed up all night for her?" Jacob asked. Mesogog nodded, leaning against the wall, the few feathers he had visible were all drooping.

"Go to sleep, moron," Jacob chuckled, "you did well!"

"Cannot, she has my pillows," Mesogog mumbled, becoming less and less coherent.

"Wha…"

"Go look, she got my pillows," Mesogog lurched into the guest room next to Kira's and collapsed onto the bed. Jacob opened the bedroom door again and looked a bit more carefully at Kira's sleeping arrangement. She was covered in her blankets…and a veritable nest of pillows. What Jacob thought was funny…the pillows did indeed form a nest. He went to say something to Mesogog but the mighty creature was already asleep on the guest bed, boots still on.

"You did good, asshole," Jacob whispered. He had to admit, he was warming up to the creature.

The next day, Kira scrolled through the news on her laptop. The woman was wrapped in blankets and despite the state of her elbow was very comfortable. She tried not to let on but she felt the dinosaur was little too worried about her comfort, it was honestly JUST a broken elbow and mostly because she did not mind being somewhat spoiled by someone else for a change.

"Apparently my cast is hiding a lot of different stuff and I am never going to play again," She said as Mesogog entered the room. Mesogog looked down at the garish headlines the woman had pulled up.

"Why do you read this stuff, Kira? I thought you hated paparazzi," Mesogog asked, placing a mug at her left hand.

"It amuses me," She said, shutting the laptop, folding her hands best she could and looking up at the monster. She grinned up at him, "and I can't get mad because they don't know jack shit about me. Nothing they claim ever sticks!"

"You are enjoying this, are you not?" He asked as he walked back to the door. There was a note of humor in his voice.

"I have to take it in stride," She replied, leaning back. Mesogog rolled his eyes but allowed himself to laugh. She was in a good humor, she would heal fast. He knew the rest of the band would be coming by tomorrow morning; she would have a grand time. While he would not want to be her servant this way forever, it was something good, something noticed, something appreciated not unlike his rescue of young Jane. He was half way down the stairs when he heard her phone ring followed by the crash of something against the wall. He rushed back up; Kira looked suddenly sullen and was pulling her blankets around herself.

Mesogog picked the phone off the ground, the screen was mercifully intact. A notification popped up saying she had a voice mail from…the Local Hag.

"Kira…." He began but she cut him off.

"Hide that phone for me, get it on silent. I don't want look at it until I'm feeling better. Contact the rest of the band for me; they can go through you for a day."

Mesogog did not press the point and placed the phone on his desk, near his bright pink token. He went back down to the kitchen for her, coming back up with partially open container of cookies. The woman managed a small smile.

"Thank you, I don't say it enough but everything you've done in the last 48 hours…really saved my ass."

"Kira, will you let me express my worries now?" Mesogog asked.

"I can kind of guess what they are…that I am over worked…and I am too tired and harsh on myself?"

Mesogog purred hearing her response, "Precisely." Kira rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I don't want to admit you're right but…I've known you and Jacob are right but its hard for me to calm down. I have to…"

"Work, I know, keep yourself busy. But just, try, Kira. Please. You just finished one project; a rest may do well to prepare for your next. Rushing into your next one, its only a matter of time before this catches up further and becomes the burn out you fear."

Kira was stonily silent as he turned away.

"One final question, Kira, may I clean your office? I have not entered it since the other night."

Tiredly, she sighed and nodded.

"Just stack the papers on my desk; I'll sort 'em."

He felt odd walking into the room. He did not belong here. The room did not want him in here. He would be quick. He knelt, sweeping the papers into his arms, carefully shaking them free of any glass that might be hidden in them. He caught only quick glimpses on the papers; they were thoughts, ideas, half sentences and barely remembered things. He did not take the time to look through them, those words were not for him he had decided, not his place.

The last few he gathered had the black stains, though small, of her wounds. As he shook them, thin shards of porcelain slipped from the pages onto the floor with a gentle clatter. The room still smelled to him faintly of her blood and the initial panic. He walked out, grabbed a broom and the vacuum, sweeping up the larger pieces, the smaller pieces disappearing into the machine, crackling as they went. As the monster knelt to wash the floor, he grunted in pain, a small stray piece of glass cut between his scales. He pulled the thin shard out, his blood smelt fainter than hers, but his smelt more strongly of iron. He threw the offending piece away with a snarl and worked in silence.

When he was done, the room seemed clean, it felt sterile again. Despite how much time Kira spent in here, the monster realized it did not feel as lived in as the other rooms. It felt very open, its walls were mostly windows covered by filmy white and yellow curtains, and very empty. Now that it was clean, the room's desire to have him out felt stronger than before. He turned and looked up at the butterflies as he left. He did give a moment to pause.

There were close to a hundred of them, in shadow boxes. The species were varied and glittered in the filtered light of the room's curtains. The wall was stark white behind them. Mesogog realized you would not notice them if you merely stood in the doorway…there was room enough in the office but why only here. Perhaps since she was the only one seeing them…or she kept them hidden from others. His job was done here however, and out he stepped, closing the glass doors behind him. The clean, sterile illusion was gone. He felt grounded again and breathed deep in the semi-darkness of the main house.

"How is it looking?" Kira called, standing at the foot of the stairs. Mesogog shook his head and looked at her.

"Kira…you should be lying down…please do not give me that look…it looks fine. You will need a new lamp of course but the papers are stacked as you requested and I took the time to wash the floors."

"Oh shit, I could really get used to this," Kira smiled. Mesogog opened the office door and stood aside into the hallway. She leaned in the door way and looked around.

Mesogog's mouth dropped in utter disbelief as Kira sat herself at her desk. The woman immediately began looking at her notes again, gathering a few up in her good arm. He did not say anything but gave a grunt and stepped back into the office. Kira gave him only a cursory glance before looking down at her writing. It was as if the spell of the room was broken. Mesogog simply did not _care_ he was not supposed to be there. Duty outweighed Kira's initial command. Mesogog walked over to her and with little ceremony picked her out of her chair and began carrying her out of the room.

"Put me down you asshole! You know I can't fight right now!" Kira shouted, squirming. She did not kick him for fear of being dropped.

"Kira, I say you need to rest you do not rest. I am as your body guard guarding your body against you being harmed further and as such…" He snorted as a knee struck him, as he walked through the front hallway.

"No you just guard me from big people-y threats!"

"You are a people and a threat!"

Someone was knocking on the front door. Mesogog did not put Kira down but glanced outside, seeing Doctor Oliver. He managed to open the door, the former black ranger stared at the scene in disbelief.

"Thomas, your fool student will not rest!" The monster exclaimed as Kira squirmed her way to freedom. Mesogog grabbed her swiftly around the middle, and the woman stopped and glared at him.

"Kira what the fuck is going on?" Doctor Oliver asked, stepping in.

"He won't let me do work," Kira stated.

"Wait why are you trying to do work when you only just got out of the hospital?"

Kira stopped struggling and looked up at Mesogog. The monster looked at her, triumphant. They both knew she was not about to argue now. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…but let me take some notes…upstairs…"

Mesogog let her go and watched her walk into the office, grab only a few more and walk back upstairs, shooting dirty glances at the monster and Doctor Oliver. Mesogog growled softly as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What the hell goes on in this place when I am not here?" Doctor Oliver exclaimed after a moment, following Kira. Mesogog dropped himself onto the library couch and sighed. He did not even realize he fell asleep until Doctor Oliver prodded him with his foot. He yawned and stretched.

"Did your brat of a student listen to you?" Mesogog mumbled, shutting his eyes again.

"Well, yes, I'm basically her father at this point. So…she healing well?"

"Yes, she will be on her feet soon enough. I know it's a minor injury but she needs to not do anything…"

"Did you take her phone, I didn't see it with her, she would've known I was coming," Doctor Oliver sounded annoyed.

"She told me to take it, she had a call from the local hag. I did not ask."

He looked at Thomas a little closer, realizing the man had gone a bit quiet.

"You know who the local hag is I am guessing?" Mesogog asked him. Doctor Oliver sighed.

"Her mother. Joanna. That woman has a nasty streak a mile wide. Do not ever let her near Kira under any circumstances," Doctor Oliver said quietly, his voice severe.

"I was never told about her, why was I not told?"

"Joanna hasn't been around in a long time. A call here or there since she lives a few towns over. She is probably up to no good again, or is felt she's owed something…"

"Why are police not involved?"

"Kira is trying to keep this as lowkey as possible. You think I haven't urged her to take legal action already? She's refusing…if she does her mother will raise one hell of a goddamned stink and Kira doesn't want to deal with it. Kira has this image she wants to protect, everyone knows her and at the same time doesn't. She isn't quite a recluse but her personal details are to remain that…personal."

The monster ran his claws over his head as he mulled it over.

"What about her father, has he done anything?" Mesogog asked.

"No, he hasn't. He doesn't want to be involved with Joanna at all, he's afraid of her…"

Mesogog growled.

"She is his daughter. I thought Doctor Eric was a respectable man…"

"Loving guy, but, he hasn't stuck around to help much. Anton…basically gave him a reason to up and leave whenever by funding him…" Doctor Oliver sounded very bitter. Mesogog's feathers began to stand on end in his frustration. He was mad at Anton. Did the man know what he did?

"You better stay quiet on me telling you all this, if Kira didn't want to tell you yet," Doctor Oliver added, seeing the monster angry. Mesogog slowly exhaled, seeming to shrink.

"Understood," he whispered.

"I should leave, but, I'm glad seeing her faith in you paid off. Even mine was shaky but her's wasn't. You have a long way to go but I trust she is safe in your hands," Doctor Oliver said, favoring the monster with a smile. Mesogog gave a growl but replied in thanks. When he had left, Mesogog allowed himself another brief moment of anger, directed at Anton and himself and somewhat at Eric. The monster never fully understood or fully felt the state of being a hypocrite.

HE had neglected Trent, despite his own beliefs towards children. Trent had been HIS if only for a comparatively short while. The monster found himself trying to rationalize his past behavior but knew he could not. Kira had taken the monster to task…perhaps maybe it was time he spoke with Trent. His anger switched back to Anton now. The man had barely said sorry to his son about how he treated him…then the monster wondered if Eric had ever done so for Kira, loving but neglecting the woman, leaving her to her fate. Then the Local Hag, Joanna…what had she done to Kira? What did she want from Kira?

Mesogog felt his anger going nowhere good. The creature marched out the back door and into the woods. He went fairly far in, finding a sizable black oak. He dug his claws deep into the bark and began climbing. He perched himself, around twenty feet up in the fork of some branches and looked out over the forest. It was quiet and he liked that. The clouds moved overhead slowly, the sky blue and clear. He remembered what it was like over his fortress. It never seemed this clear as it was shrouded by shields and radar deflectors. Part of him wondered, was the island still there? Mesogog toyed with the thought, perhaps SPD would let him go back if it was, never to return to the mainland again, a tidy little prison. Then again the temptation would be far too great for him to begin his work once more.

He looked over back towards the direction he came in. He could make out the clearing Kira's home stood in; he suddenly became concerned about getting back. He almost leapt from the tree when he remembered, he hid Kira's phone for her…and what if she needed help. He leapt down and darted back as the sun was beginning to set.

He saw the TV on as he unlocked the back door and entered nonchalantly. Kira looked through the kitchen over the back of the couch and raised her hand, holding her phone.

"Sorry I went through your drawers, I realized you went out…"

"No, no its fine," Mesogog said, walking into the living room. He found himself fixing the pillows around her.

"What's on?" he asked, dropping onto the floor.

"Chopped, they're making tacos. OH SO two things, one you owe me tacos and two, you wear any colors other than black? I went into your underwear drawer before I found it on your desk…"

"Pardon? Tacos? Why the hell do I owe you tacos?!" The monster snorted indignantly.

"Day one, when you kidnapped me, you made me really late for tacos and mom was pissed and I didn't get any. So you owe me some, not right now but later."

Mesogog looked up at her, her eyes were focused on the television. He opened his mouth to speak, he wanted to ask about Joanna but Kira was so much calmer now. Absentmindedly, the woman patted his head with her left arm. He wanted to be annoyed, but, he found he really couldn't. It was a rather pleasant feeling. Besides there were greater things to be mad about. He purred as the woman continued to scratch his thick head scales.

He leaned back, watching the tv with her.

"I cannot believe they over cooked that meat," He mumbled, gesturing to the show.

"GOD I know," Kira exclaimed before looking at him, pausing in her scratching, "Wait you eat it raw."

"I know that but I can still comment when something looks like a brick," He added, he was hoping she would start scratching his head again. He heard her sigh and mumble something in agreement before her hand continued to rest on his head.

Kira felt no fear this time around. Just comfort and a strange form of peace washed over her. The monster's pebbled scales felt dry and soft beneath her hand. Security was a nice feeling, despite the harsh drama of the past few days this was a welcome change of pace. She could feel the monster relaxing under her touch as he continued mumbling at the people on the television.

Next thing she knew she found herself waking up back in her room, pillows retucked, the nest reformed.

She heard shifting above her, and listened to the monster walk around. Kira toyed with the idea of calling him down, just to have some company. She thought against it however, and laid on her side best she could, feeling safe in knowing she could call down the creature whenever.


	9. Third Time's a Charm

A week went by and she was healing rapidly.

"Four more weeks, and I am going to be one hundred percent!" She laughed after the appointment. Mesogog snorted as he opened up the car door for her.

"Especially since I clearly have the best nurse in all of Reefside!" She added, grinning at the monster as he stepped into the driver's seat. Mesogog rolled his eyes but there was that purring deep in his throat. Kira had clearly claimed him as a friend now and he liked it.

"Will you be fine alone on Friday night?" he asked.

"Why because you got your hot date with Steven the lab tech?" Kira asked, laughing.

"Yes, will you be fine? And no, not a date, not interested that way. He just works at my station."

"Yeah yeah, you're just going to be gone for a few hours. I'm not gonna die in that time frame. Its good, you're branching out. I am guessing Doctor Kirby is happy about it?"

"I believe the phrase he used was, over the moon," Mesogog replied.

"I haven't even met Steven and I like him, have a blast for me okay?"

How did I end up here? He still found it amazing he tolerated this human, he had every intention of obliterating her when they first met and now? He looked forward to seeing her favor him with a smile, or call for his help. Part of him wondered, if others had been so harsh to him he liked her simply because she was kinder than others. But he was realizing that was not the case. He felt he could call her friend and truly mean it. That…and she hated SPD as much as he did, keeping collars and tabs on them both. It confused him. She had been a ranger; she knew how to control herself. All he could think of was that it had to tie into the Impact…a study on the gem powers to better understand the ones they were making. He drove away, thinking his thoughts and listening to her hum to herself. Always working, always thinking, the poor woman still had not given herself much of a break during the following week. He figured this trend was one that was going to continue.

The week preceding him going out on his own was followed by Kira attempting to prove how well she was doing. It lead to the monster rolling his eyes multiple times within a minute, but her effort was appreciated and, he thought maybe he had been coddling her too much. Last thing he needed was an absolute and utter diva on his hands. He left that Friday night, somewhat curious as to what it would bring for him.

He parked the jeep outside the bar. Mesogog suggested the same one Kira had first brought him to. It was familiar territory in his mind's eye. He tried to remind himself that this was supposed to be 'fun'. At this point in time he had been outside many times on his own, to run, to walk, and to get his own food, but this was different. He was out in public and unsupervised with the purpose to socialize. He reassured himself this would be no different than the lab. Unless Steven had invited someone he was unfamiliar with… The monster almost turned around and left. But he knew…Kira wanted him to have fun and just try. So he pushed the door open and stepped in.

It was not quiet in the bar, Mesogog was lucky enough he was tall. He found Steven practically waggling his arms in the air, somehow he had managed to get a seat at the bar itself.

"I know no one here and its crowded," Steven commented as Mesogog dropped down beside him.

"I know no one either, we are in the same boat," Mesogog replied, "if that makes you feel any better."

"Only vaguely, but here's to a work week over, and to getting YOU out of the lab for once! If I didn't see you drive, I'd have thought you lived in the lab…" The man pressed a pint glass into Mesogog's hand "I don't know what you drink so I got you whatever."

"You are not too far off the mark," Mesogog mumbled.

"Yes but we do not have any webs fossilized," Mesogog snorted, looking at the lab tech sitting next to him. The creature cautious took a swallow of his beer as Steven shrugged. It was his third and he could barely keep his head up.

"Look look look, I know that but I want to argue the web thing has been around for a long time I just…gotta…specimens you know?" Steven replied, looking a bit uncertainly at all the drinks he had had lined up in front of him, five to the monster's three.

"True…true…gotta dig them up," Mesogog added. He still did not like beer, but he was guessing he was feeling the feeling of 'mellow' was it? Steven as far as the dinosaur was concerned, was his work friend. The man was obsessed with spiders…what he was doing in a genetics lab baffled Mesogog.

"What about modern spiders?" Mesogog asked. Steven slapped the bar edge excitedly. This was a discussion they had had before but it always made his coworker happy.

"One day, ONE DAY, gonna go catch a bird eater in the wild!" Steven exclaimed.

"You should ask Anton to send you to work with Anderson."

"Eric Anderson? He is butterflies, he is…meh?"

"Yes but this genetics…"

"Mercer's lab is the only lab who is looking to hire…"

"Anderson works for Anton."

"Oh fuckin' shit," The man mumbled, "Mesogog, dude, we're both too smart to be working as lab techs you know. The bigger guys get all the glory, we get fifth name on a paper." Steven gripped him on the arm. Mesogog did not even flinch but he did laugh.

"It does not help, my friend, Anton is almost like a brother to me!" This got a laugh out of both of them.

"Christ, how the hell would you and he be close?"

"It's a long damn story and if I tell you…" Mesogog stopped himself, he felt his phone vibrate. He handed it to Steven.

"Let me guess, its Anton," Mesogog said, "read his complaint to me!" He looked at Steven's face. The man looked more puzzled if anything.

"No…its Kira Ford? And the message just says help," Steven read.

"That is all?" Mesogog asked, his laughter stopping. He snagged the phone and looked at it.

"You know Kira Ford?!" Steven asked in almost wonder.

"Yes, I do and she is in trouble," Mesogog said quietly, he paid for his drinks before turning to Steven.

"I am about to probably go do something incredibly stupid. I hate to leave but this is could be important," Mesogog sighed. Steven just smiled and waved.

"We're all good, you just owe me one!"

Mesogog walked outside, the colder air waking him up. He shook his head to clear it. He knew he should not drive but he needed to get back and quickly. Kira forgive me, he thought to himself. Mesogog made it back in one piece, his heart somewhat pounding from what he had done and not knowing what was about to happen. He cursed himself for not texting back asking for more details but then his eyes caught something. There was a car in the drive way he did not recognize. His hackles were raised and the monster marched up the steps. He opened the door quietly however, not knowing what he would see or hear.

There was shouting all right. One voice was Kira's the other's was a woman he could not identify. Mesogog only had a step or two before he would become visible to them both in the living room. He listened to the shouting, it was something about money owed to someone else, Kira being an ungrateful child. Ah, Mesogog thought to himself, the Hag is here.

He strolled into the doorway; the Hag's back was to him. She was not a large woman, small just like Kira, similar hair, but a sharper, harsher voice. Kira had not looked towards him yet, she was focused completely on the Hag and she seemed very much cowed. It was not a good look on her.

"Ah, Ms. Ford, is my assistance required?" Mesogog said slowly. Everything went quiet as Joanna Ford turned. Mesogog scowled down at her. The woman looked him up and down as if to say she was unimpressed.

"So is this what you do your poor mother?" Joanna whirled back on Kira and snapped, "Throw her out like the garbage you believe her to be?"

"Mom, no, I told you not to come. Mom, please just…"

Joanna began to storm over but Mesogog roared and rushed between them.

"As Ms. Ford's body guard, I must request you step away. I will use physical force to defend my client," He hissed, teeth bared. Joanna took a few steps back. She tried to continue her tirade through Mesogog. Kira managed to stand; she seemed a bit stronger standing beside the monster. Mesogog growled, the collar began to spark.

"I don't owe you jack shit," Kira spat, "Dad isn't even here half the time and he has been far more supportive than you ever were. You can't bend me anymore! Call me again, or show up here again I'll get the police involved!"

Joanna's face turned red.

"You won't. You're just saying that while your hired muscle is here. You fold, just like you did when you were younger. You're not strong enough, like I said," she said, turning around. Mesogog began following her to the door, not letting her get a parting glance at her daughter. He stood on the porch watching her leave. When he saw her tail lights fade into the distance he rushed back inside.

Kira was flat on her back on the couch.

"She officially gone, is she gone gone?" She asked, an arm over her face.

"Yes, she's gone."

"I am so sorry I took you away from your night out. I just panicked."

"It is my literal job to guard your person, Kira. This was an emergency."

Mesogog knelt down by the couch. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. Kira gave a brief start but wrapped her good arm around his shoulder and shoved her face against him. It was Mesogog's turn to be uncertain as Kira wept softly. He relaxed somewhat and purred softly, moving his right arm to support her head, he gently stroked her hair.

"I hate her, I faced you down in high school and didn't cower. I look at her and its all I can do! I am as weak as she says I am!" Kira exclaimed through her tears. Mesogog let go of her and helped her sit upright. He grabbed both her shoulders in his claws and snarled. Her eyes went wide for a moment.

"Listen to me, yellow ranger, different circumstances, different battles. I have not manipulated you for years, I was a mere footnote in your larger history. You are brave, you faced me, now you must face her. Are you a ranger or not?"

"Technically, I am no…"

"Are you a power ranger or NOT?!" he growled, "You would answer that call again in a heartbeat would you not?"

Kira nodded.

"So, what are you? Who are you?"

"Kira Ford, Dino Thunder Yellow," She said, her crying was beginning to stop.

"And are you going to let a mere human stand in your way? A mere witch who does not compare to me stop you?"

Kira shook her head.

"Are you?"

"No," She said out loud.

"You know what you must do, ranger. That final part is up to you. I think you are brave enough to take that final leap, but you have to take it. I will be here to help, Jacob will, Thomas and Trent will but this part is all on you."

Again she nodded and wiped a tear away from her eye. Mesogog sat next to her and embraced her once again, this time far more sure of himself than he was before. She was still sad, and began crying somewhat again, but he didn't blame her. He tucked her close and continued to purr, smoothing her hair and letting her rest.

Kira was triumphant, her restraining order went through. It was official. At this point she would rather deal with the media storm if her mother raised the stink she threatened. But there was so much freedom now. She flounced down the stairs, singing loudly. Her arm was still in a brace but her movement was excellent. She would be in good shape for the coming tour. She swung into the library surprising Mesogog.

She was grinning ear to ear.

"It is done?" He asked. She nodded. Mesogog sighed in relief. Kira dropped down next to him. She leaned on him and sighed as well. She looked at the coffee table and saw the bottle of wine on the table.

"Um…what's going on?" She asked, "You don't like to drink and I just see this full bottle and no glasses…"

"A lot," he replied. Kira got up and walked out, leaving him a bit confused. She returned with a bottle of her own and dropped down next to him. She opened it and asked him, "come on, tell me."

"Do you like having me here? I feared over the past few months, perhaps I was rash in my decision to choose your home. I enjoy being around you, but am I really ready to…"

"Are you thinking of leaving?" Kira asked sadly.

"I'd still work for you just, I'd be not…here. We both have problems we need to work through and…"

"Please, don't leave," Kira asked, holding his upper arm, "at least not yet."

"Why?"

"I like having you here. It's nice having another person in the house…neither of us could've guessed all this weird shit would have happened," Kira sighed, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Very true, I was expecting something far more…laid back? But truly, you want me here?" Mesogog looked at her and drank as well.

"Yeah, but I won't force you. You're nice to be around, something I never thought I'd say. I feel safe and you don't always have to be around me but just having a roommate or knowing someone is there is a good feeling."

Mesogog hummed as he thought it over.

"You are not unpleasant company yourself. This has provided me far more room than any mere apartment would give me…I see no harm in trying for a few more months," Mesogog replied.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Near as I can give."

"We are I think going to have be more open I guess," Kira sighed. Mesogog nodded.

"So, can I ask now if your mother has been the one these past few months the person who has been giving you trouble?"

"Only if I get to ask something equally personal."

"Fair trade, ranger."

"Yeah, she has been. I lent a younger cousin of mine money to buy a truck. Some how that got back to my mom. She's always been trying to pressure me for money or to help her. Its not like she is suffering, she is doing fine. But when I was growing up if I showed talent with anything she would shove me towards it, hoping I'd be some form of success. She just got lucky I happened to love music, when I got my break I ran. I probably would have stayed on my own if Jacob hadn't said they wanted me back in Reefside. Mom's been looking for an in ever since."

"Bitch," Mesogog snorted, drinking deeply, "Its YOUR success. I think if she knew you were a power ranger she would have tried to capitalize on that too."

"OH GOD SHE WOULD HAVE," Kira exclaimed.

"Your turn," Mesogog said to her.

"Alright…you can turn me down on this one but…its about your son," Kira began softly. Mesogog's claws scratched against the glass bottle in his hands.

"I do not think I feel well enough to answer," He replied quietly. Kira nodded.

"That's okay, I have a different question then. Any other really weird shit I should know about you?"

Mesogog thought for a moment, he drank deeply.

"Well…there is the alliance…"

"What alliance?" Kira asked confused.

"AH well…to get some…key supplies…I made a few deals. I became a member of an alliance of sorts. A confederation of overlords…while the United Alliance under Dark Spectre was keen on taking over the universe this one was more teamwork between those who thought…smaller. I made some promises, built armies for them…and I was one of them." Mesogog looked at Kira as she stared at him confused, wine bottle half way to her lips.

"What I am telling you is classified by the way because they may attempt to contact me still, SPD is aware," Mesogog continued, Kira held her finger up to pause him and she drank deeply.

"They better not be beaming me up along with you," Kira muttered staring straight ahead. Mesogog allowed himself a cackle.

"Yes, Kira, I think I will stay…no one from SPD would take this as well as you," He said, chuckling.

"Why didn't they warn me?" She mumbled. She looked at the monster and slowly shook her head.

He leaned his bottle towards hers.

"We start once more? Friend? Third time is the charm right?" Mesogog purred.

"You know what…third time's the charm!" Kira said, "It can't get any weirder than this…right?"

 _A/N:Hello everyone! Well we've made it to the end of part two of Hybrid Theory! Second Chances, part 3 is in the works right now. I appreciate all of you hanging in with me and giving my weird lil stories a chance!_

 _Signing off!_

 _Ptera_


End file.
